


Bed Role Games

by LadyoftheCity



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Series of Related One-shots, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheCity/pseuds/LadyoftheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon AU. Series of related one-shots. Anyone wonders what King Arthur will find Merlin doing in his bedchamber after a hard day? Well, Arthur too. Merlin /Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slave

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an explanation before we start. The dynamics of the chapters in this story can be a bit confusing. I clarify it now: in the first part of all the chapters it's Merlin who disguises himself as a different person each time to have sex with Arthur (so Merlin is going to 'take the role' of different characters). I've tried to stick to that and try not mention Merlin's name in the first part (so that it could be read as if Merlin really is the character he plays). However, in the morning it's always Merlin who appears in Arthur's bed (or chambers). This fic is supposed to be a collection of one shots with Merlin interpreting several roles. They could stand alone (as they are mostly smut), but I have the idea of putting them together and showing in the mornings' part some glimpses of how Merlin and Arthur's relationship develops. This starts with Arthur as king (unmarried, of course) and with an established relationship with his servant, Merlin. You'll have to wait to the last installment to see how it finishes. I hope this makes everything clear or at least less obscure. Enjoy!!

King Arthur entered his chambers after a long day of training, several meetings and endless hours of going through the most boring documents one could imagine. All he wanted was to undress and have a good night's rest in his comfy bed, but something inside himself told him that was not to be and inexplicably he was sure everything was a certain someone's fault.

The first thing he noticed after entering his chambers was that the candles were lit. The second thing he noticed was impossible to miss. There, on the cold stone floor, wearing virtually nothing except a collar around his neck there was a boy. A slave. Suddenly, Arthur's mood changed. The tiredness and despondency turned quickly into energy and lust.

Arthur approached the lad and couldn't avoid taking a good look at him. The youth was sat on the floor next to his huge bed. He was completely naked, but his legs were up against his chest in an attempt to preserve his modesty. His arms were also flexed as if he wanted to become as small as possible. Around his neck there was an iron collar connected to a chain that was currently tied to one of the bed posts. His soft milky skin gleamed in the candlelight and his face was lowered with respect showing a mop of black hair.

When Arthur stopped by his side, the boy looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes and slightly trembling emitted a faint “Master”. Arthur simply smiled and proceeded to untie the chain and let it fall to the ground. Still looking at him, the youngster reached for his leg with a small white hand and caressed it through his trousers while whispering, “Master, I'm a good slave. Please, allow me to be a good slave and serve you as you deserve. Please, don't sell me. I can do it better. Let me stay with you.”

The slave rested his head against his legs and tried to hug them, but Arthur grabbed him by his arms and hoisted him up. When they were face to face Arthur felt like hypnotised by those lovely lips that seemed to be still begging him not to let him go. He lifted a hand and touched them with as much tenderness as he could muster. However, his words were not so sweet.

“I am your King. I am your Master. It is up to me to decide whether I want you in my bed or out of it and as a slave you can do nothing about it. You are _mine_.”

The boy immediately dropped his eyes with great sadness written over his pretty features.

“Yes, you majesty. I'm yours to command.”

Arthur's smile grew bigger at this. “Mine,” he growled.

Then, he lifted the slave's chin and in less than a second he clasped their mouths together in a hungry and passionate kiss. The youth received it gladly letting Arthur have the control and when both of them parted for air after a while his sadness seemed forgotten and it was replaced by a look of adoration and contentment.

Arthur smirked and started to place light kisses all over the lad's delectable neck and caressed his bare back. “However, you are too lovely for your own good and I am not planning on letting you go any time soon,” Arthur muttered between kisses. It was the boy's time to smile seductively as his master pushed him onto the bed. Arthur crawled on after him and settled on top of his willing slave, resuming their making out.

The youngster was naked but Arthur was still completely dressed with his jacket, tunic, trousers and even boots. Noticing this he tried to solve the problem, since the groping wasn't enough any more and he needed the touch of their bare skin. However, the struggle to undress himself while kissing was counterproductive and the boy, with a soft “Allow me, my lord,” was the one to take all his clothes off with lightly touches and shy glances like a good slave.

When he was completely naked, Arthur's sight went again to the youth's perfect lips which were pink and moist after all the kissing. They were also parted and soft puffs escaped from them since his breathing hadn't normalised yet.

“I think it's time to put those pretty lips of yours to good use,” the king commented and quicklier than anyone could imagine his hand was in the back of the lad's neck pushing him down so he was face to face with Arthur's impressive hard on. He couldn't contain the smirk that graced his features in that moment. “Show me that you are a good slave, worthy of being mine.”

The boy's eyes looked up at him behind thick eyelashes and he wetted his lips before lowering his gaze to the huge cock in front of him. “Yours, my lord,” he muttered before moving forward and darting out his tongue to lick the head of Arthur's cock.

Arthur shuddered when the slave started to lick his cock up and down with that amazing tongue and then engulfed him in that incredible hot mouth. He couldn't avert his gaze from the beautiful sight before him. The youngster's head bobbed up and down while wet noises escaped form his lips as he slowly sucked Arthur off. His right hand fondled his balls and his left hand caressed his thigh. All Arthur could do was run his hands through strands of black and soft hair or caress smooth pale flesh while enjoying the view.

However, that was not enough for the king. He needed more of the beautiful creature that was offering himself as the perfect slave should. Almost reluctantly he moved away from the lad, who just stayed still waiting for any command he could satisfy.

The king manhandled him so he was in his four with his sweet arse facing him. A rush of pure lust went through Arthur when he noticed that the slave had already prepared himself for this, that he was prepared since before Arthur had crossed the threshold of his bedchamber. Nevertheless, he didn't want to hurt the most precious of his possessions, so he slowly pushed two fingers inside the tiny hole presented to him just to be sure it was all right to take him on the spot, as he couldn't resist much longer.

He delayed a bit more the inevitable by caressing the youth's spine and arse while pushing three fingers in and out of the slick and pink hole. He could feel his tremors and hear his soft gasps which only increased his own desire. Popping out his fingers, Arthur grabbed his manhood and shoved it slowly up the hot and tight channel that seemed to welcome him.

When he was completely inside, he started to move slowly at first, but soon he picked up the right pace, hitting with every push the exact spot that made the boy squirm and moan. After that all was a blur of sensations expressed by Arthur's grunts and the lad's groans, the king's “Mine” and the slave's “Yours”. They didn't last long and they both finished at the same time while crying out their great pleasure.

Arthur pulled out of the youngster and rolled into a side to avoid crushing him since he was still weak from his own orgasm. He lay down trying to get back his breath as the boy looked at him shyly while sitting on his knees in the middle of the bed.

The king lifted a hand and caressed the slave's face softly with a finger.

“You are a good slave after all. I don't think I will ever let you go.”

The slave only smiled sweetly at this and lay down on top of his master's chest. The king simply hugged him and caressed his back. “Mine,” he whispered.

Sleep took them a few minutes later.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Merlin woke up and felt he was sleeping on something hard. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see king Arthur looking at him with an amused grin. He groaned and took his hand to the hard collar around his neck. “My neck hurts. I shouldn't have left the collar on when we went to sleep.”

Arthur just grinned wider. “Well, you should have thought about that before tying yourself to my bed and offering yourself as the best slave that has ever graced these lands when you are the worse servant I've ever laid my eyes upon.”

Merlin glared. “It's the last time I do something for our sex life.”

Arthur just laughed at his manservant's comment. He could barely wait to see the next time he would open the door to his bedchamber and find Merlin's next kink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. The Assassin

Arthur couldn't avoid thinking that his daily life was somewhat boring: speeches, paperwork, meetings, trials, quests, and a never-ending list of other boring tasks more. Well, he had to admit that the quests weren't that bad. And he also had the training sessions with his knights. In fact, he loved training. It allowed him to forget about his kingly problems and do some exercise to be more fit (because he wasn't fat, no matter what some people may say). As you see, it had all the advantages in the world. However, training was not the only good thing in his life. He also had his best friend, his manservant.

The truth was that that idiot made his life more interesting and above all more surprising. After a day of hard work, he could always count on his manservant to get some amusement. And he was never disappointed... till that moment. That night when he entered his chambers it was quite late. He had already had dinner with some visiting nobles and all he needed was a change of clothes and a cosy bed to get a good night's rest. So, of course, what he expected was his chambers lit and warm and his servant ready to prepare him to retire.

However, he found his chambers empty and nearly in darkness. All the candles were out but in the fireplace were some embers still going and the moonlight entered through the windowpanes. He scanned his rooms quickly with a simple glance. There was no one at sight. The first question that should have come to his mind was why were his chambers cold and empty? However, all he could think was where the hell was his idiotic manservant? And why wasn't he there?

He hadn't taken two steps into the room when he felt the light pressure of a small blade in his bare neck – a dagger. All his senses were on alert in less than a second and he reacted instinctively as he turned around and in a swift graceful movement he had the dagger firmly pressed against the pale skin of the assailant's neck. He didn't even show surprise when he met the beautiful blue eyes of his attacker, now cornered against the door.

A smirk found its way to his lips as he said, “Well, well. What do we have here? A little assassin, are you?”

The boy in front of him wore a guarded look but in his words he tried to show more confidence that he clearly felt in that moment. “Not a _little_ assassin. I'm the best. I descend from a great lineage of assassins and there hasn't been a job I haven't fulfilled.”

Arthur's smirk grew bigger. “Oh, great assassin! Tell me, are you here to kill your king?”

“I have no king.” That was the answer he got. “And be sure that this is your last day among the living.”

Arthur roared with laughter at that. “You speak a lot but so far I have seen few results. You claim you are a great assassin, but here you are with your own dagger pressed against that pretty neck of yours by the hand of the person you should have killed before it was too late.”

The boy looked at him suggestively. “You don't know me. For all you know this could be a strategy to get you to lower your guard and kill you.”

“You are right, I don't know you. But I think that if you had truly wanted to murder me, you would have already done it.”

Arthur accompanied his words with a lustful glance that travelled all over the attacker's body and made him tremble a bit. It was clear that the boy was confused and nervous about the situation. Arthur took this as an advantage and caressed the assassin's neck with the blade in his hand. He got closer so he could whisper in his ear, “I also think that what you wanted when you came here had nothing to do with your job.”

Then the blade made its way upwards to the prominent cheekbones and full lips of the more and more perplexed boy. “I have a job to carry out,” he stuttered. But his protests were silenced by firm lips parting his own and a skilful tongue that made him almost forget his purpose.

However, he recovered quickly and tried to push away the bigger man. “What do you think you are doing?” the boy demanded. “I am going to...”

The assailant was silenced again, this time by the light touch of the dagger to his lips. “Attacking your king is a crime that is punished by death. Do you want that, little assassin?” The blade descended once more to the boy's neck. “Or... perhaps we could reach an agreement and no one would have to know about what has happened tonight?” Arthur's lustful look told the attacker everything he needed to know about what kind of agreement the king had in mind.

“I'm sure I can still murder you and escape unnoticed,” the boy said stubbornly. His eyes were scanning the room in order to find a way to run away from Arthur's grip. He didn't seem very frightened of the situation, but it was obvious that the king had overpowered him and in that moment he was holding a blade against his neck. Moreover, Arthur was stronger physically and could call his guards at any moment.

“I don't think so...” Then in a sudden movement Arthur turned the boy around so he faced the door and his back was pressed against Arthur's front. He hold the assailant's hands together with one hand while he used the other to get the boy's belt and proceeded to tie his wrists at his front and to the door handle. The attacker struggled through the process but at the end he was firmly tied and Arthur was free to do with him whatever he wanted.

Arthur's breath soon was at the boy's ear. “Now, that's a good little assassin.” His hands sneaked under the assailant's shirt and caressed the soft skin he found there. The boy couldn't suppress a quiet whimper that was evidence enough that he wasn't completely against the king's wishes.

Expert hands travelled gently through a pliant body and plump lips kissed a pale neck while murmuring sweet nothings. “Who is a good little boy?”, “You are very pretty, you know, little assassin”, “What would you do to please your king?”...

The only thing that now hold Arthur back was the boy's clothes and he was ready to remedy it. Without stopping his attentions to his sweet assassin, he tore his shirt to be able to see the most wonderful expanse of delectable skin he had ever laid his eyes upon. But that was not enough either. Shortly he found himself pulling down the boy's pants too.

The assailant wasn't struggling any more, all he could do was sigh and moan with pleasure while he leaned against the door totally at the king's mercy. Arthur was completely aroused by the sight in front of him – he had to take the boy immediately or he thought he would die of lust. That's why he didn't lose time and planted his fingers at the attacker's mouth and opened those sweet lips so he could suck them with his delicious tongue.

When Arthur considered they were moist enough he pulled them out and traced the line of the boy's spine with them till he reached the prominent curve of his pretty arse and parted his cheeks to get to the little pink hole that he proceeded to attack with his fingers. First, one finger. Then, two. Next, he tried to scissor them. Last, three fingers. All through this process the boy hadn't stopped moaning and encouraging the king turned aggressor, who was worshipping the pale skin of his neck and shoulder with tender kisses and licks.

When he considered the boy was ready, Arthur untied his pants and introduced his hard cock inside him very slowly and carefully, but his assailant didn't protest. Each stroke of the king's length inside him made his cock brush against the hard wood of the door and drove him away to a world full of an unimaginable pleasure. Arthur wasn't in a better condition himself, the clenching walls of the boy's arse extracting an excruciating satisfaction from him.

Between groans and moans, sighs and sweet whispered words, the strong hands of the king turned the boy's face to kiss those lush lips that made him lose control. Arthur practically rammed into the boy pushing him against the door and came with a loud grunt that muffled the attacker's more quiet whines.

When both of them recovered from their orgasm, they found themselves braced to the door, their agitated breaths mingled together. Arthur was the first to straighten himself. He untied the boy in front of him and turned him around. They were now face to face, the boy almost naked and Arthur with his pants down.

The attacker looked at the king with a fond smile and heavy eyelids and said, "I think I'm going to pardon your life, sire."

Arthur snorted. "Well, I think I am the one who will do the pardoning here." With that he tilted his head and kissed his assassin again. He took the boy's hand and guided him to his bed – the dagger Arthur didn't even remember dropping forgotten on the floor beside the door.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Arthur was in his bed with Merlin. He had been awake for a while, but he was enjoying himself by tracing delicate patterns in the exquisite cheekbones of his lover. Arthur tried no to wake him up but the sunlight and the soft caresses made Merlin stir and finally open his eyes.

Merlin smiled, "I surprised you yesterday night, didn't I?"

Arthur smiled back, "Believe me, I was ready and waiting for you."

Merlin pouted, "But I..."

Arthur silenced him with a brief kiss. "You couldn't surprise me, even if you hid behind a door and tried to attack me with a dagger."

"So you liked it. I knew it.” Merlin's smile was back in full force.

"Yes, Merlin, I liked it very much..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Knight

Arthur had already had dinner and was currently sat on his huge desk reading lazily some reports by candlelight. It was early to go to bed and it had been a calm day for Camelot's standards, what means there hadn't been any attack or quests or really anything interesting. Just some meetings with his old councillors, training with the knights and a visit to the lower town to be more in touch with his people.

All he had to do now is read a couple more of the reports that had been sitting on his desk all day while enjoying a cup of his favourite wine. He was wearing his sleeping clothes, since his manservant had already prepared him for the night and had taken the rest of the evening off. The prospects of spending his time reading and then just going to sleep didn't please him much but there wasn't anything else to do.

He wasn't really paying much attention to what was in front of him and was startled when suddenly the doors to his chambers opened. A knight dressed in full armour and helmet entered and locked the door behind him quickly. Then he turned around and took the helmet off, leaving it on the table by the door.

Arthur was about to open his mouth and ask what the hell was happening when the knight beat him to it.

“Sire, please, don't speak,” the knight almost whispered while approaching his desk. “We're under attack. A sorcerer is roaming the castle corridors. He wants to assassinate you. The rest of the knights are looking for him as we speak. They sent me to protect you.”

Arthur just looked at him with sardonic eyes. The man, or should he say the boy, was scrawny. All the chainmail he wore made nothing to cover his skinny form. However, his looks made up for it. He had short dark dishevelled hair, the brightest blue eyes of all the kingdom, luscious red lips and cheekbones to die for. He was gorgeous.

Arthur's expression transformed to one of interest. His evening had just got better.

“My lord, I have locked the door and I will keep watch through the night,” the young knight continued. “No one will be able to go through those doors. I'm sure the knights will find the intruder soon enough and...”

“I don't need your protection,” Arthur said shortly. “I'm also a knight of Camelot. I can protect myself. Where was that intruder last seen?” Arthur stood and tried to reach his sword that was on the chest by his bed's feet when the knight drew his sword and pointed it directly at him. His amused grin turned into confusion.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked with perplexity.

“I'm sorry, sire. The other knights ordered me to protect you, even if it meant to disobey you.” While he was saying that, he didn't lose time and took the king's sword with his free hand so that it was impossible for Arthur to reach out for it without avoiding another one pointed at him.

“You can't disobey your king just because some of the knights said...” Arthur was getting annoyed.

“It's not because of the knights, my lord. The sorcerer is looking for you, not us. And it's my duty to guard you, even if it costs me my life,” the boy pleaded.

The young knight seemed to be so desperate to make him understand that Arthur's anger melted. There was something about him that spoke of trust, dedication and loyalty. Arthur could let the matter in the capable hands of his knights. There were other ways of having a good time that didn't imply killing or hunting enemies.

Arthur's smirk returned and he lifted his hands to show the young knight that he accepted his terms. The knight relaxed visibly and put both swords away, his in its scabbard and Arthur's on the chest.

“Thank you, my lord,” he sighed. “I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to you under my care.”

“So I'm under your care now, sir knight,” Arthur commented crossing his arms over his chest. “Then, what about some entertainment?”

“What?” the boy was clearly confused.

“You said I have nothing to fear. My knights are going to take care of everything and _you_ are going to take care of me, aren't you?”

“Y.. Yes...” the boy stuttered.

“Then, what are you going to do to entertain me while my brave knights hunt down the evil sorcerer?” Arthur asked with mirth. Gods, this was going to be more fun than he had thought.

“Well,” the boy replied, “I have to watch the door in case...”

“Nonsense,” the king interrupted. “The knights are competent enough to handle the matter on their own and no one is going to enter this room for a while... That leaves us with time to do whatever we want... The two of us... Alone... I hope you don't have in mind taking a nap...”

Arthur raised an eyebrow to make his point clearer. However, the knight proved to be really dense or adorably innocent because he didn't understand what the king was suggesting. “You can sleep if that is what you want, my lord. I will guard the door all night if necessary,” he suggested naively.

“Gods, you are really slow,” Arthur swore under his breath. He approached the knight, took him by the front of his cloak and smashed their lips together.

“My lord,” the young knight said alarmed. He had taken a step back as soon as the king's lips had touched his. “I... I...” he stammered and Arthur would be lying if he didn't admit he found it adorable.

“I'm perfectly aware of what some of my knights are up to on patrols and even in their own quarters.” A snort accompanied the king's words as he placed his hands at his hips and looked at the young knight intently. “There are rumours about sir Gwaine and sir Percival that would make blush even the most experienced lover.”

And the knight seemed to know what he was talking about because the blush that had started to redden his cheeks when he had kissed him was now reaching the tips of his ears. “Some... Some knights... They think it's... a good distraction... on patrols...” the boy said without looking at Arthur in the eye and fidgeting with the pommel of his sword. “Others think... it's reasonable to... love people of the same sex.”

“And don't you agree with that?” the king asked very interested. It was going to be difficult to seduce the young knight into his bed if he was against that sort of relationships. The boy's answer, on the other hand, surprised him.

“I...” The embarrassment was still there, but this time he raised his eyes to look up at the king under his eyelashes. “I'm just one of the younger knights, sire... I don't deserve... I mean...” Arthur took advantage of that little sign of interest to approach the knight again and started to undo the laces of his cloak. “My lord, there are knights more worthy...”

“Yes,” Arthur interrupted, “and they are all sturdy men in whose hands I would gladly put my life. I'm sure they are doing a great job right now apprehending that intruder.” Arthur finally unclasped the cloak and it fell to the floor. The boy was still toying with his sword. “But, I don't find them as pretty as you and I'm quite fond of beautiful things.”

Their eyes locked for an instant before Arthur's lips were against the boy's once more. He was still at first but soon Arthur's sweet caresses and licks forced him to open his mouth and surrender to his king's wishes. Their bodies got closer and closer as their tongues danced together. Arthur's hands found their way through the knight's chainmail to the belt that kept his sword and tried to loosen it but the boy pulled away at that.

“My lord, I can't...” Arthur's hands stopped and he frowned. He thought the knight had agreed to share that night with him. “I need my sword...” he said a little breathless due to their kissing. “I have to protect you...”

Arthur snorted. “I thought that the knights outside there were the ones doing the protecting and _you_ were the one doing the entertainment.” The knight didn't seem so convinced, so Arthur give him a quick peck on the lips and said, “After all, it's not everyday that you can enjoy yourself with your king.”

The belt with the knight's sword fell to the ground with a clank. He was forming a new protest, but it was quickly quieted by Arthur's hand which had found his way to the front of the boy's trousers. A gasp of surprise was all the loyal knight could emit before his trousers were unlaced and pulled down past his knees. He felt bare in front of his king, although his upper body was still covered by several layers of clothes and chainmail.

Arthur's stare was predatory. Not every night a cute young knight turns up in your chambers willing to please his king and he was going to put it to good use. He slowly knelt on the floor and caressed the knight's legs, getting higher and higher until he came upon the hem of the chainmail. He didn't trouble himself in asking for his removal. The boy was quite adamant about protecting him and, somehow, he found it quite alluring to have a knight with his armour on, so he simply raised the hem until the boy's almost hard length was at his eye level.

He give himself a moment to contemplate the beautiful sight in front of him. The mouth open and slightly swollen from their kisses, the eyes blown wide, the chest still covered rising and falling rhythmically, the pale long bare legs and finally the exposed sex that had tempted him to kneel before one of his younger knights and take him in his hands.

“My lord...” the boy started, but he shut up immediately after a glance from his king. The knights were trained soldiers who knew how to recognise their leader's orders when necessary and now it seemed that Arthur was the one in command and the boy just opted for obeying him and letting him do whatever he wanted.

A few strokes more and the cock in his hand hardened completely and Arthur's lover was already a mess of moans and sighs. However, Arthur wanted to do it better. He wanted to give his knight more pleasure than any other lover, since he wasn't just any other, he was his king. He would make sure his subordinate would remember that night for the rest of his life, and not precisely because a random sorcerer decided to attack his king.

So, he slowly lowered himself and took the head of the boy's cock in his mouth. A few licks, then a little sucking and one of his hands moved back till it found the perfect round globes of his knight's arse. He parted them without stopping his ministrations to the organ in his mouth. As soon as one of his fingers tried to breach the little opening he found there, he felt the strong grip of a hand on his hair, but it loosened considerably when he picked up the pace of his sucks and his finger reached the bundle of nerves inside the boy that made him increase his whines of pleasure.

“My king... please... I can't... more,” the knight was saying as all logic abandoned him. Arthur, nevertheless, continued his treatment a bit more, yet he stopped it when he felt the boy was prepared enough and continuing would just make him come and, really, it was too soon and the night was too long.

Arthur released him and stood up so the knight's face was directly in front of him. He was panting and had a pink glow about him that make him prettier. Arthur couldn't wait to see his face when coming, it had to be a sight to behold. Those thoughts increased his lust. He grabbed the knight impatiently and guided him a few steps away to the table where he had been working a while ago. Arthur bended him unceremoniously over the table, scattering all the reports and papers there in the process.

Finally, he had the knight opened to himself, half body still in chainmail resting on the table, his head half turned to look longingly at his king and his legs parted to expose the little hole that would soon bring them both unimaginable pleasure. Arthur smirked at his prey while unlacing his sleeping trousers. A second more and he would be inside that tight body. A second more... and there they were. He couldn't take it any more and with a quick thrust that made them groan their wish came true.

Arthur stayed still a while to give them time to adjust. He didn't want to finish right away and he would do anything in his power to prolong the moment as long as possible. So he caressed the boy's hips and raised the chaimail and the clothes beneath a little more to stare at more of that appetizing skin. The knight, however, had other ideas in mind since he tried to move. That alerted a mesmerized Arthur who started to withdraw slowly and slam back picking more speed with each push.

It had to be terribly uncomfortable for the knight – trapped between Arthur and the table, unable to reach his cock and loaded down with his armour – but he didn't seem to mind. He was moaning more than Arthur himself while trying to hold to the table and enjoying whatever his king deemed appropriate to give him. For his part, Arthur was in heaven itself. He modulated the pace several times to drag out their orgasm as much as possible.

Too soon for his taste Arthur felt the knight clenching around him and that brought him over the edge. He let go and climaxed just seconds after the boy had come without even touching himself. Arthur collapsed on top of his knight who withstand his weight without complain, although Arthur doubted he could protest when he himself had fallen on the table after his own ecstasy.

Everything was quiet for a moment. The only sounds were their irregular breaths. Arthur intertwined his fingers with those of his knight and looked at their joined hands resting on a report he hadn't finished reading. His nose rubbed the boy's neck and a smell of sweat, herbs and metal assaulted him.

“Sire...” the knight tried to say between pants, “perhaps... the others have already caught the intruder...”

Arthur snorted. That didn't matter any more. He had his knight and he wanted him for the rest of the night. No more boring reports or a solitary bed. That's why he said, “Maybe... But just to be sure, you should stay the night with me. You wouldn't want a sorcerer to attack your king.”

The knight smiled. “Of course, my lord.” He seemed to have learnt to listen to his superiors.

Arthur rose and brought the knight with him. His chainmail fell again to almost his knees. Arthur stared at it disapprovingly. It had been hot to do it with it on, but now he wanted the knight naked and in his bed. So he just voiced his thoughts.

“As the knights would have everything under control by now... You may take out all those useless layers of clothes and metal and accompany your king to protect him in his sleep.”

“It would be an honour, my lord,” the young knight breathed and followed his king to bed.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Arthur was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes lazily and noticed that Merlin was draped all around him sleeping peacefully and with a smile on his face. That made him smile too. However, the second thing he realized wasn't so good. His room was a complete mess. The papers on his desk were all disorganized and the floor of his chambers was full of clothes and... was that a chainmail?

Oh, yeah, now he remembered. Another of Merlin's bright ideas. Well, he had to admit it wasn't bad... Anyway, he had the perfect punishment and it involved endless hours of polishing armour and washing clothes and scrubbing...

A groan and then a pair of bright blue eyes were looking at him. Merlin must have suspected something from his face because he bit his lower lip and said, “I was planning on tidying everything up later.”

He was so cute with his sleepy eyes, unruly hair and sheepish smile that Arthur admitted defeat and said, “Just take everything back to the armoury and clean it. I will take care of the papers.” After all it was a good night, so he gave Merlin a quick peck and got up to face another day. Merlin groaned and got up too. Neither of them was much of a morning person but the kingdom needed them.

They dressed swiftly (Arthur, of course, with Merlin's help) and they started to erase the proofs of last night. Arthur looked reluctantly at his desk, but as the papers there weren't going to organise themselves, he started to work on it before it was time to begin with his kingly duties. Merlin, for his part, made the bed, tidied up the room a bit and finally picked up the armour. When he was about to leave so he could drop it in the armoury to clean it later and collect Arthur's breakfast, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Arthur said already sat on his desk and immersed in papers.

The door opened and another knight entered the room. Arthur had a feeling of déjà vu but he sensed this time it wasn't going to be so pleasant as it was Leon with a serious face.

Merlin stood aside so the knight could enter and Leon looked at him with mild interest.

“Sire,” the older knight bowed respectfully. “Everything is ready for the council and the trial of last night's intruder. It will also be held in the council chambers in an hour, as his sentence depends on what the council decides in the matter.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “An intruder? A sorcerer?” he said in confusion. Surely, Merlin would have told him about it if it was serious and not spend the night doing... Well, Merlin wasn't one to play with his king's safety, in fact, he was always insisting on protecting him, just like last night.

“Ehmm,” Leon replied. “No. It was just a drunkard. However, he may have been dangerous. In his inebriated state he believed himself to be a sorcerer and wanted to attack you with his supposed magic, sire.”

Arthur's confusion grew. “And you didn't tell me?” So it was in part true, although Arthur doubted the poor thing could have presented much of a threat. Still...

“Well.” Leon shot a strange glance back at Merlin, who was still near the door, his hands full of armour. “He was apprehended immediately and we took him to the dungeons while waiting for the council's decision about the new alcohol policy and the trial... Merlin said he would inform you... I thought...”

At that Arthur looked back at Merlin... at the place where Merlin was a few seconds ago, but he was nowhere in sight.

“ _MER_ LIN!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Manservant

Arthur's day had been quite normal. Except for the fact that he insisted on having a late training session with his knights after dinner so that they could do their best even at night. Being a knight wasn't easy and it required lots of practice to be able to harness your abilities and react properly to all kind of situations. And the knights of Camelot were the best in all Albion. That's why by their king's request his best knights, some of them his friends, joined him in the training field at sunset to practice some skirmishes among themselves and soon they were all sweating even in the cool breeze.

The truth was that despite the late hours, it had been a great success since most of his knights turned up for practice and they worked hard to learn some tricks for when fighting at night. Some hours later, Arthur went back to his rooms tired but highly satisfied with the results. The only thing he wanted now was having a hot bath to get out all the grime and sweat. It would also help him to soothe his aches. Then he would go directly to bed. With a little bit of luck his manservant would have already prepared his bath and in less than an hour he would be peacefully sleeping in his bed.

He was thinking exactly that when he opened the door to his chambers and found himself face to face with his rooms lit by some candles and a crackling fire in the fireplace, his bed opened and his sleeping clothes already prepared. But that was nothing compared to the delightful image that made his huge bathtub filled with steaming hot water and... were those even some bubbles? Gods, even his manservant was right beside the tub ready to assist him in his bathing. It was truly a sight for sore eyes.

Arthur closed the door and unclasped his belt with his sword still in it at the same time as he walked towards the foot of the bed and waited for his manservant to help him out of his chainmail and clothes. Arthur was surprised when without him ordering it, said manservant approached him silently and started to undress him with lowered eyes. Arthur was so weary that he ignored it and didn't ask anything. It seemed he was going to get the quiet night he wanted, so better go with it.

When Arthur finally stood in his trousers and boots, he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched a little to ease the soreness in his back and shoulders while his young manservant left his armour and clothes in a near table in order to sort them out later. When he came back to him, he knelt in front of Arthur and began to take his boots off. The king couldn't avoid letting his gaze wander over the boy's delicate features. He was really gorgeous. The dim light of the candles and the fire gave him an ethereal appearance brought out by his pale skin and the mop of extremely dark hair on his head, which was almost all he could see from that position.

He was so absorbed in watching his hair and face that he didn't notice at all how his servant slipped his boots off. As he finished with the boots he lifted his eyes towards Arthur and stared at him bashfully while biting his lower lip slightly. He had the bluest eyes Arthur had ever seen and his lips seemed so soft and delectable... Then the boy spoke for the first time.

“Here, sire. Your bath is ready.” And he averted his gaze again. That was when Arthur realised that perhaps that night wasn't going to be as calm as he had thought and after having ogled at his manservant, he wasn't sure if he still wanted it to be like that any more.

Arthur sighed and stood up trying to avoid the temptation that his manservant represented for him. He took off his trousers and stood naked for a moment in front of the bathtub before entering it and sinking in the bubbly water so that his hurting muscles could relax. He looked at his manservant out of the corner of his eye and noticed the boy seemed to be quite busy at the moment preparing some towels.

Arthur closed his eyes and lay back against the edge of the bathtub waiting for his manservant to start massaging his body with soap and oils. He heard a splash and then the soft touch of a doubtful hand on his shoulder made him open his eyes again and look at the beautiful boy. He had his sleeves rolled up and was trying to rub his shoulder with a wet cloth, his eyes fixed on the point he was scrubbing. And there he was again biting his lip. Arthur couldn't stop himself from peering at the boy who was so focused on cleaning his skin. It was fascinating.

Finally, the manservant noticed his master's transfixed gaze and looked back at him. When their eyes met once more, the boy blushed prettily and turned back to the task at hand.

“It's everything alright, sire?” he asked with a soft voice.

“Yeah,” Arthur answered. “You're doing it quite well.”

The boys lips turned up in a mild smile. “I'm glad, my lord,” he continued. “This first week at your service has been hard...” Then he stopped himself and looked up at him terrified. “I... I didn't mean it like that, sire. That is... I've never worked as a servant before... but I'm happy you find my service to your taste... I really want to continue as your manservant...” the boy finished lamely.

Arthur chuckled and straightened a little so that his servant could continue with his chore of scrubbing his master's back clean. It was true that being the king's personal manservant was even considered an honour as it was a good job. It wasn't specially hard, it was well paid and it provided with stability and recognition. The boy had motives to be glad of working for him.

Arthur almost moaned when the sponge caressed his back and shoulders. He leaned back again when the boy made to clean his chest. The king tilted his head and fixed his gaze on his servant's face once more. The boy was rubbing him with diligence but with delicacy at the same time. He seemed concentrated on washing his master's chest but sometimes he stole him a glance and his cheeks flushed a delicious pink that increased as his hand descended down the water and to his abdomen.

That was the moment when Arthur decided to stop it before he couldn't control himself. The hot bath had made wonders to ease his muscles and aches but the boy had made a true miracle by bringing him to his current state just by rubbing him a bit while he stared at his angelic face. Arthur didn't want him to think he was a pervert master but really looking at that innocent face while the boy was touching him like that... who could avoid getting a hard on? That's why he had to take the boy's hand before it brushed something he shouldn't and it would be too late.

The servant seemed surprised when Arthur stopped him and looked back at him with a frown.

“It's alright,” Arthur declared. “I'll take care of the rest. You may retire for the night.”

He really thought that would solve his problem. The boy would be gone and Arthur would be free to stroke himself quickly to completion and sleep peacefully in his bed. The boy, however, wasn't so easy to dismiss.

“But, my lord, I haven't finished with your bath and you need my assistance to prepare for bed,” he protested as a good servant.

Arthur, on the other hand, didn't think of it like that since a really good manservant would have followed his master's orders without complaint.

“Let me,” the boy almost pleaded and he reached for his chest again with the sponge. Arthur moved away but then the boy lost his balance and his hand went down the water to the point Arthur was trying to conceal the most. There was no way he didn't notice that (not that Arthur was boasting about his size...) but it was evident when the boy's hand grazed his length and at the same time Arthur emitted a moan. Immediately, the boy gasped and recoiled with shocked eyes.

Arthur wetted his lips and lifted his hands in an attempt to calm the confused boy that was looking at him as if he was the strangest thing in the world.

“It's alright,” he repeated with his most soothing voice. “It's because of the hot water that has relaxed me and...” Arthur tried to make up some excuse.

“No... No...” the servant interrupted. “You don't have to give me an explanation, sire.” He lowered his eyes just a second and then he looked back at him before saying. “I... I may help...”

“What?!” It was Arthur's turn to be surprised. Had the boy just proposed what he thought? “It's not part of your duties to...” Arthur trailed off not knowing how to define that exactly.

“It's my job to take care of my master,” the boy retorted. “I... I want to.”

And his glinting eyes were truly sincere. Arthur was mesmerized by them and who in the world would say no to that. But, anyway, he had to be sure, so he reminded the boy again. “You really don't have to...”

And a sweet smile graced the boy's plump lips when he stood up from his kneeling position and without looking directly at him he started to get rid of his clothes and put them in a pile on the floor. First, the red scarf and brown jacket. Then, the thin belt and worn out boots. Finally, the blue tunic and brown breeches. Little by little the boy revealed more and more of his unblemished pale skin. Arthur had never witnessed something so arousing. He would never admit it but during all the process he had been unable to close his mouth and his painful erection was already begging for attention.

The boy stood naked in front of him his head bowed out of respect and uncertainty. He had gone as far as presenting himself like this to his master but it was obvious he didn't know what else to do, so he simply stood there waiting for him to give and order. Arthur had to remind himself to move and say something. He extended a hand towards his servant, “Here,” he directed, “join me.”

The boy glimpsed at him for a moment. His face was redder by the moment if that was possible but he obeyed without complaint. He took his hand and the water splashed a little when another body entered it. First one leg, then the other, and now the boy was standing inside the bathtub his long legs and soft cock in front of the king's face.

Arthur pulled the hand in his and the servant slowly squat down in front of him. The bathtub was certainly big enough to accommodate both of them and yet their legs brushed. However, it wasn't enough. Arthur needed more of that lovely creature that was just there, within his reach, and offering himself for something he might not know. That's why he released the boy's hand and went to cup his face. One last chance to forget about this and then the boy might be his.

“You know it, don't you?” he asked his manservant as he caressed his prominent cheekbones. “I don't want to force you. This has to be from your own free will.”

Some peaceful seconds where their eyes locked, a soft nod and that was it. Arthur's lips descended on his servant's. The first touch was slight and tender but full of promises. The second was longer and more satisfying. The boy was responding deliciously. His mouth opened to Arthur's exploring tongue and his hands reached for his chest and shoulders. Arthur's instead hugged the boy's slender frame and brought him against him so that he ended on his lap.

The wet kisses seemed interminable but Arthur's passion asked him for more so he regretfully abandoned that sweet mouth and moved down that long neck to the collarbones still licking and sucking. Soft whimpers escaped the servant's now unoccupied mouth due to the king's gentle ministrations. He really seemed to be enjoying it as much as his master and that made Arthur extremely happy as he wasn't one to force his wishes upon anybody.

The king took advantage of having distracted the boy in his arms enough to lower one of his hands caressing him softly till he reached his buttocks and fondled them a little before parting both cheeks and introducing a finger inside his hole. The boy's immediate gasp informed him he hadn't been so subtle but he didn't protest at all. The servant just moved away from his kisses a little to stare at him with furrowed eyebrows. Arthur smiled at him reassuringly to made up for the discomfort he may have caused him with his actions but the boy quickly smiled back at him and leaned down to bury his head in the crook of his neck.

Arthur interpreted that as a good sign and continued moving his finger inside that tight channel. It really felt incredible and it was just his finger. He hoped it wasn't too much for the boy and that the soap, oils and water helped to ease the way. He didn't want to hurt his bed partner but he didn't think either he would stand it much longer. He inhaled the sweet scent the boy's skin gave off and kissed his shoulder. Then, he added a second finger and was rewarded with a little moan as his manservant drew himself closer to him.

In and out, in and out, his fingers curled and scissored inside the boy. Arthur couldn't think straight any more. He felt completely overwhelmed with lust for the boy in his arms. His keen mewling, the way he started to move his hips to help Arthur's preparing fingers, his hands holding onto him and stroking his back. He put inside a third finger and a groan sounded right beside his ear. He wanted to see him so he leaned back a bit and contemplated the beautiful image the boy made. His eyes were slightly closed, his face red, his lips parted and his pale skin started to show some droplets of sweat despite the fact that the water was getting cold by the minute.

A soft peck on the lips and the boy directed his blue gaze at him as his teeth grazed his lower lip in a naïve but sensual gesture that made him lose it. Arthur leaned down again for more fevered filthy kisses as he withdrew his fingers from the boy and positioned himself on the puckered entrance. The king slid his cock in his servant easily due to the oiled water around them and the narrow passage stretched even more to accommodate his manhood. Arthur paused when he was completely in and stopped his kisses in favour of looking once more at the boy and assure himself it was alright to start moving.

Both their irregular breathings evened a little due to their stillness and their eyes locked for a good time, the master looking for any trace of doubt, the servant showing his trust through his innocent caring eyes. The until then almost calm water started to shake when the king began to thrust up into his manservant. The waves they created on the water increased violently until it finally spilled out of the tub. The splashing sounds covered the noises of flesh against flesh as Arthur picked up speed and the boy pumped his hips against him matching his pace. He even wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders to hold onto him as he rode him with abandon.

For his part, Arthur gripped the boys hips and grunted. He felt as if he was melting in the water, or perhaps in the boy. His senses were completely overwhelmed by the strong feelings the boy aroused in him. His hands followed a path in his manservant's back and they found themselves in his shoulders, hugging him against himself possessively. It felt as if the trembling boy in his arms was truly his, as if he was giving himself to his king, surrendering his body to his master's pleasure. And Arthur couldn't do anything more than keep on thrusting and kissing and whispering 'Mine' over and over.

However, the boy's moans told him he was also having a good time as each time Arthur reached that sweet spot deep inside him, he gasped and arched his back as if that made him see stars, what excited the king even more. Their orgasm built rather quickly, Arthur's thrusts became more erratic and the boy clenched around him uncontrollably speeding both their releases. In just a moment Arthur filled the boy with his come and his servant cried out a dazed 'Sire' as he also reached his high even without being touched. Then the boy collapsed on his chest, both of them finally sated.

They took their time to recover, but the servant was the first to try to rise and leave the tub. Arthur, of course, stopped him by taking both his skinny wrists in his hands and brought him down to his lap again with an idle grin in his face. When the boy understood it was alright he calmed down visibly and smiled back at his master who leaned up to share another languid long kiss with his servant. They could really go on like that forever, their mouths clasped together and their hands caressing, but the water was pretty cool now and rather dirty. Nevertheless, being the king meant he had an enormous bed at his disposal and not using it was a pity.

“Mmmm,” Arthur moaned as he parted his lips from his servant's. “You were right. I'll need your assistance to go to bed.” Arthur nuzzled his nose with the boy's. “C'mon, show me what a good manservant you are.”

And that's what the servant did. He helped his master out of the bathtub and reached for some towels to dry him, but Arthur didn't let him go that far. He took both his shoulders from behind and led the boy towards his bed, leaving behind quite a mess of clothes, towels and water on the floor and a tub still full of cold dirty soaped water. Being a servant, the boy walked reluctantly up to his master's bed but he couldn't either deny his master's wishes and finished crawling in bed with him to share a long passionate night together.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Arthur's stomach grumbled. He opened his eyes just a crack and noticed it was already well past dawn judging by the bright light coming through the windows. Then Arthur directed his gaze to the figure beside him in the bed. The boy had his head almost buried in the pillow, his jet black hair unkempt and he was snoring softly. It was without a doubt his manservant, Merlin.

Arthur's stomach rumbled again. After all he had had a tiring night with a late training session and a... let's call it a hot bath sex session, too. Well, at least he had his servant on hand, although he was the one supposed to have woken him up and not the other way around. But that's better than nothing.

“Merlin,” Arthur said quietly as he shook him a bit. Nothing, except for a new grumble from his stomach. So he decided to try with one of his manservant's methods. “Rise and shine,” he almost cried in the boy's ear. Merlin stirred imperceptibly and moaned a little.

Perhaps... Arthur pulled the covers off and now actually shouted, “Let's have a lazy daisy!”

Yeah, it sounded strange coming from him but it worked. Merlin sat up on his forearms and looked at him startled with his tousled hair making him look younger and far too adorable for his own good. And did he mention he was naked under the covers?

Arthur laughed wholeheartedly while his manservant glared back at him before pulling up the covers and lying down again in an attempt of going to sleep once more.

“Oh, no,” Arthur warned, “you have some duties to attend to.”

Merlin mumbled something incomprehensible but the king was sure he heard the word 'prat' somewhere in there.

“I need you to bring me breakfast. Then help me to dress for the day. Take out the bathtub and clean all the mess from last night. Make my bed... Then polish my armour and my sword. It must be dull from last night practice...”

A groan interrupted Arthur's endless list. He knew he asked too much of Merlin and yet he couldn't stop himself when giving his orders for the day. It may be in part because he loved Merlin's face when listening to them.

“Where's the good manservant from last night?” Arthur joked. “Perhaps he's up for some work for his lovely master?”

“Forget about him. You destroyed him, you dollophead.” Merlin sighed and looked up at him with a smile, his head still resting comfortably on the pillow. “Anyway, it was just a one night thing, you know... I can't be a bootlicker all the time, that's not like me.”

Arthur chuckled as he looked down at his manservant fondly. “God forbid it! Then I would get bored!” They both laughed amused at their antics. “But it wasn't that bad to know just for a night how it would be like if you weren't the worst manservant ever.”

“Hey,” Merlin protested and that made him finally perk up a bit and forget about his morning laziness. “As you could see for yourself last night I can be quite a good manservant... If I want to.”

Arthur snorted, but deep inside he knew it was true and not because of last night. Merlin was really a good manservant. He had always been. He worried for him and cared for him far more than what his job description may specify – that's what brought them to that kind of situations. However, Arthur didn't regret anything, not in the least. In any case, he was sorry it had to be like that. Even if he was already king, Merlin had to remain being a mere servant in the eyes of everyone else.

But one day he would change that. Arthur was sure of it. He didn't know how yet but he would make everyone see what a wonderful and special person Merlin really was. One day... Anyway, in the meantime, he could still tease him. He had to admit that last night was good as a fantasy (he couldn't deny that same one had crossed his mind on occasion before they had started they relationship), but he wouldn't change their banter for anything (not even an obedient manservant).

“So, pray tell me, my 'oh awesome manservant', when do you think you will feel like bringing your 'humble master' his so deserved breakfast?” And just then his stomach rumbled again as if to make his point clear.

Merlin's infectious smile intensified. “Well... I may right now...” Arthur looked at Merlin's amused face with a raised eyebrow. “... for a price.” He was expecting that.

“Don't I pay you enough then?” Arthur asked playfully. He may be interested in that price.

“Not quite, dear master.” Merlin sat up a little and drew his mouth closer to Arthur's. “But perhaps tonight...”

“Yeah,” Arthur said entranced by their proximity.

“You could give me the evening off,” Merlin replied cheekily as he stood up and started to pick up his clothes from the floor and dress for the day.

Arthur groaned and slumped down in bed again. He definitely didn't pout but Merlin had completely ruined the mood. Well, at least he was going to get him some food and as his master and lover Arthur could make him be the one to pay the price.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Courtier

King Arthur's eyes were open wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn't look away from the beautiful sight that greeted him as soon as he opened the door to his chambers. The rooms were dimly lit by some scattered candles here and there and the small fire crackling in the fireplace provided a warm atmosphere. Everything was clearly clean and tidied up. The only thing out of place was the boy. A gorgeous boy. A gorgeous naked boy. In his bed.

Well, the boy wasn't completely naked technically. It was more like the only pieces of cloth in his body weren't even clothes. He simply wore a silver thread surrounding his hips along with some silver jewellery, mostly bangles and bracelets, in his wrists arms and ankles. If Arthur hadn't known any better he would have thought the boy in his bed was a 'courtier', that is, the refined word people used to refer to extremely expensive and experienced male prostitutes only nobles and royalty could afford. But that was impossible... wasn't it?

Arthur felt his throat went dry and he gulped down unconsciously before closing the door behind him. There was no need for his guards to see this disturbingly beautiful image. In any case, he was more than capable of protecting himself against an unarmed youth. After all, he was a great warrior as well as the king and he still had his trusted sword and dagger with him whereas the boy only had bracelets and a thread.

So, Arthur went further into his chambers with slow steps and took his time to contemplate the boy who was smiling cheekily at him from his own bed. He had very pale skin, but he wasn't fair-headed. His hair was as black as the darkest night and his eyes were the deepest shade of blue. And those plump lips were impossibly red. A red like no men's lips had the right to be. He was rather skinny – the king could count his ribs on his exposed chest – and his legs were very long. They were covered with scarce hair as dark as the mop in his head or the thin line that guided his gaze form the boy's navel to his crotch, conveniently hidden by one of the boy's thighs. The rest were silver sparkles from the jewellery and the thread that hugged intimately the boy's hips. Arthur hoped that that thread somehow covered the boy's modesty too and that it wasn't just hidden by the boy's position.

His quick examination made (and no, he didn't definitely let his eyes linger upon any of the boy's parts longer than necessary), Arthur walked to his bed. As the boy did nothing but smile seductively at him, the king made the decision of speaking first.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my bed like that?” he asked with as much authority as he could muster given the circumstances. “I'm the king, do you know?” he added for good measure.

They boy sat up a bit on one of his forearms and rested his head on his hand. His happy grin grew. “Your majesty, that's why I'm here,” he replied sickly-sweet. “I'm here to please you, my lord.” Before Arthur had time to splutter another question, the boy continued, “I'm a present from your most trusted knights. They wanted to thank you for being such a great king, sire.”

“What?” a confused Arthur said. A present? He didn't know why (well, he possibly did), but Gwaine's name crossed his mind at that answer. Anyway, that didn't matter at all. The fact was that he really had a courtier in his bed ready to do very dirty things with the king of Camelot himself, which some people would find very reprehensible in the least.

The boy must have sensed his reluctance in his frown because he sat up completely and reached out for him in an invitational gesture. “Here, my lord,” his melodious voice almost chanted. “You shouldn't worry so much. Everyone needs to release some tension once in a while. Specially, a great king like you with so many responsibilities on his shoulders.” The boy's pale hand settled on Arthur's chest and it started to go down towards his belt. “That's why your dear friends hired me. Now, you don't have to worry at all. I'm here to take charge of everything, sire.”

Arthur didn't know how but the boy's hands had already unclasped his belt and the sound his sword made when it fell to the floor brought him back to reality. Those soft words, those apparently innocent blue eyes and the movement of those plush lips had rendered him unable to even think or move. He was transfixed with the possibility of having such a beautiful creature just for himself all night – willing to go with any of his desires, able of making his most inner fantasies come true. The temptation was there pushing him to cave in and those smooth hands travelling up his belly and chest to his neck weren't helping at all to resist his most despicable urges.

However, what really made him lost reason and surrender completely was the fact that the boy raised himself to kneel on the bed, his long arms surrounding his neck, his lips mere centimetres apart from his mouth and the final push – that silver thread didn't really cover anything. It just went around the boy's hips to end wrapping itself in the boy's half hard cock in a fashionable way.

When Arthur finally saw his lover for the night in all his magnificence, he couldn't stop the growling sound that escaped his throat as much as he couldn't control himself any longer. He plunged into that taunting mouth and assaulted it without mercy. His lips devoured every inch of flesh he found and forced the boy's mouth to concede and open itself to Arthur's onslaught. His tongue explored the sweet hot cavern that with soft moans allowed him all the control. His hands didn't keep still either. They caressed the boy's back down to those tender globes he squeezed tightly to bring the smaller boy's frame closer towards him.

The king finally ended the kiss when he noticed his brain was going fuzzy by lack of the so much needed air. His hands still resting on the boy's buttocks and their bodies still pressed together, he allowed them some seconds to get their breath and some of their senses back. Meanwhile, his eyes wandered over that lovely face that seemed to beg openly for the king to take him. And no, Arthur couldn't deny himself or the courtier any more. He leaned down and gave another soft peck to the now bruised and even redder lips and moved away from the warm embrace to start taking his jacket off.

The boy looked at him wonderingly at first but when he realised the king's intention to go on with his proposal, he grinned like it was the best thing in the world and nipped his lower lip in anticipation. Nevertheless, it seemed he wasn't a patient person because Arthur had barely taken out his jacket and tunic when the boy's hands were already on him, this time unlacing his trousers with experienced fingers. Before he had time to pull them down, Arthur battered his hands away and sat on the bed beside him to pull out his boots. The king wanted to be out of his clothes as soon as possible and the boy's delicate hands were more of a distraction than a real help. Proof enough was that he kept caressing his back and shoulders as he brought his hot breath to Arthur's ear and whispered seductively, “You won't regret this, my lord. I promise this will be the best night you've ever had.” And his tongue started to play with Arthur's earlobe.

He really had to gather all his strength to suppress an involuntary shudder and move away from that talented mouth. That had only made his prick grow harder and his thoughts go wilder. After that, he couldn't stop thinking how would those velvet lips feel stretching around his shaft. And he couldn't wait to find out. Finally barefoot, but still on his breeches, Arthur pushed the almost naked boy down on the mattress and straddled him to keep him lying there exposed to his hungry gaze. His hands ran up and down the boy's chest and played with his bracelets and the thread on his hips.

He couldn't get tired of looking at that beautiful body. But then the boy's soft voice brought him back from his trance, “What do you want me to do, my lord?” His hands reached again for Arthur's chest and his caresses were so calming and arousing at the same time that Arthur started to feel muddled-headed. “Just tell me,” the courtier kept saying, “and I will do anything you want.” His head leaned up and their lips found each other once more, now in a more relaxed but still hungry kiss.

Arthur was so exhilarated by all those fabulous sensations that he hardly noticed the boy sitting up and how little by little their positions swapped. When their lips parted, Arthur was the one lying against the wooden headboard and the smaller boy was straddling his hips, his hands going down towards his covered manhood. This time the king didn't complain at all and he let his partner open his breeches enough to spring free his impossibly hard length. The boy's eyes widened at his size and he licked his lips as if he had just seen the most appetizing thing in the world. His eyes flicked back to Arthur's face asking silently for permission. The king just smirked with satisfaction and lowered his gaze to his own prick. His sight was soon blocked by a mop of black hair and he could feel a hot breath on his shaft. He noticed a quick peck before the boy changed a little his position to look up at him again. His grin returned just before he stuck out his tongue and started to lick Arthur's cock up and down, giving him an amazing view of all his ministrations.

Arthur's hands clutched the bedsheets in an attempt to contain the shameful moans that threatened to escape from his throat. He merely let himself grunt his pleasure now and then as the boy's licks and pecks reached down to his balls before going up and finally engulfing him in that sinful mouth. First, it was just the tip but as the boy's head started to bob up and down and his sucks grew stronger, his cock went even farther in that hot cavern until it almost reached the back of the boy's throat. His grunts were soon accompanied by gagging sounds and he didn't know how it was possible, but the courtier was even moaning in pleasure when he had almost all of his length in his mouth.

The filthy sounds, the sucking, the licking, the warmth, even the view, was all too much for him and Arthur's balls began to tense all too soon. His pleasure built up so quickly he didn't have time to warn the boy but he seemed to have noticed because before Arthur could come, he took those wonderful lips away from him and squeezed his shaft tightly preventing him from coming. The king was about to protest when the boy silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. Now, he tasted like him and that pleased Arthur immensely. It was as if he had already marked him and their time together had just begun. The courtier seemed to be thinking the same because he put a finger on his lips not to let him speak and said, “It's far too soon for that, sire. As they say, the night is young and your friends paid me to please you till the sunrise. There's no need to rush.”

The boy smiled mischievously and his finger pocked the king's mouth insistently until he opened it and granted him entrance. First, a finger. Arthur sucked it and coated it with as much saliva as he could. Then, he had a second finger in his mouth and a third. He sucked them distractedly as his eyes kept fixed on the boy – the way he sent him almost shy glances, the way he admired Arthur's body and caressed it gently with his other hand... For his part, the king continued licking the courtier's fingers as he returned to play with the thread around his hips. For some reason, he found it extremely sexy. It didn't cover anything but the fact that the boy wore it just for decoration aroused Arthur even more than if it were for modesty, which was really stupid.

With a wet pop, the boy extracted his fingers from the king's mouth and while looking at him directly in the eye, he reached back to his entrance. “You can touch all you want, sire,” the boy sighed as he introduced the first finger in. “It's all for you.” His eyes started to close from the pleasure he was giving himself and Arthur's smooth caresses over his chest and hips also helped him to relax.

A second finger was introduced. Arthur didn't see it but he noticed it when the boy shifted. “I will be done soon,” he promised breathlessly and Arthur couldn't stand more being there just seeing and barely touching. He needed more, so he leant down and took one of the nipples he had been playing with in his lips. He sucked and licked and nibbled at it. It tasted delicious, as much as those long fingers or that sweet mouth. He continued kissing and pecking the boys chest and little by little he went up to his neck where he wanted to leave more bruises and love bites so that everyone would know to whom this boy belonged now. His hands, meanwhile, roamed over the boy's body before they descended to his hips and gripped them to push them up and down, helping the courtier to fuck himself with his fingers.

When the barely inaudible sighs became full moans, he moved away regretfully from that delectable neck and appreciated the beautiful sight in front of him. The boy's lips were swollen and parted in an 'o' shape, his eyes half-closed and fuzzy, his cheeks bright red and his neck and chest covered in hickeys. Now, it was his turn to spoil the boy's pleasure. It was time to move the action forward and so he made it known. His grip on the boy's hips tightened until he stopped his riding motion completely and the courtier had to take his fingers out of his entrance while trying to regain his breath. His eyes full of lust rested on Arthur's face once more as he pushed the king backwards so that he could rest comfortably before his hands took Arthur's neglected cock and gave it some tugs.

“Are you ready, sire?” However, the courtier didn't wait for an answer as he climbed on top of him and sat painfully slowly on the king's shaft. Arthur could feel how a tight warmth enveloped him inch by inch until the boy was fully seated on his lap. For a moment, neither moved but it wasn't even necessary when they both were immersed in the glorious pleasure that from their nether regions travelled up leaving their brains dizzy and pleased. Nevertheless, that magical feeling was temporary and soon they found they needed more friction, more contact, just anything more.

Arthur was the first to react. His arms sneaked around the slim hips of the boy sitting on him and he brought him closer so that their lips brushed. Their gazes found each other conveying all their yearns and desires. Then, very slowly, as if asking for permission, Arthur placed both his hands in the boy's hips and very gently he started to move in and out. Their lips locked in a light distracting kiss. As it grew in passion so did their lust and so the first tentative thrusts increased in intensity. Soon, Arthur was literally pounding up into the boy's pliant body, their moans and pants muffled by their filthy wet kisses.

Arthur was sure he was going to explode. It seemed the tight channel that enveloped his length was absorbing his senses and the soft lips on his and the small hands that caressed his torso and chest weren't helping him at all to get his sanity back. He could only think he was going to disappear as he kept moving up and down, up and down, each time more erratically, the pleasure enveloping him, making him lose all sense of coordination. And then, he was stopped. No, he hadn't come. His prick was still so swollen and hard that it hurt and it was still wrapped up in that hot arse, but the boy had clenched it so tight that along with his surprisingly strong hands in his chest and shoulders he had stopped him completely from reaching his so wanted climax.

That made Arthur open his eyes, which he hadn't realised he had closed, and look directly into those beautiful blue orbs that were staring back at him. The boy was looking at him with a mischievous look and a teasing smile. “My lord... Not so fast, please.” Then Arthur realised that what he had thought were like ages of pleasure may have been just a few minutes and he had almost come incredibly and shamefully soon. But he couldn't avoid it, the boy had such an effect on him that made him lose himself. “Let me,” the courtier pleaded. “I should be the one taking care of you, sire.”

The king, more calmed now, let the boy do his work and was greatly surprised when the pleasure started to build up again inside him. This time it wasn't about friction and speed. This was sensuality in the pure term of the word. Just the sight in front of him was incredible. The boy was moving his hips up and down, shifting in circles, his hands on his chest not letting him do anything. But he didn't want to either. The sensual oscillation of the boy's hips and the twinkles of the chain that hugged them loosely were hypnotizing, so much that Arthur just lay back and surrendered himself to all the sensations that assaulted him through all his senses: the painstakingly beauty of the boy, his soft caresses and movements, the sweet scent of sweat and (surprisingly) herbs, the taste of the boy's breath near his and finally his soft words.

“Yes, my lord,” he was saying, “let me take good care of you...” And their breaths mingled together, their lips merely a few centimetres apart, teasing but not touching. Arthur took that slim tempting waist in his big hands and he just felt how the boy rolled his hips, letting him beat the pace he wanted and forgetting all the rush from the beginning. This was heaven and he was ready to enjoy every moment of it. The courtier had said he was going to give him all the night, so there was no need to hurry. The king laid calm and watched mesmerized the boy's flustered face, the bruises and marks in his pale skin, and how his erection bobbed up and down every time he lifted himself up and slid down again, fucking himself with Arthur's cock.

He would want to stay like that forever but suddenly the boy pulled away from him and sent him a devious smile. With a sensual “My lord” that made Arthur shudder he started to increase his pace, each time faster and it was even more fascinating seeing him like this now. He couldn't resist it any more. There would be more opportunities that night to do this again, but now he really needed to do something, so he began to pump faster into the boy, helping him to join their bodies more and more. Their pants grew louder, their thrusts more uncoordinated, their caresses more desperate. As they orgasm built up again, their mouths found each other in a sloppy kiss that kept Arthur from groaning when he finally let go and came inside that marvellous boy.

Completely sated he leant down and hugged the smaller body closer to him. The boy returned his affections by putting his slender arms around him and kissing his neck lazily. Then he noticed the courtier was still hard and rubbing himself slightly against Arthur's stomach, whose cock was still inside him. That made him recover his senses quicklier as he pulled back and looked at the boy contentedly before reaching for his length. The courtier's eyes were still blown wide with lust and the air was filled again with soft moans as Arthur stroked him to completion. However, it didn't take him long to come after their previous activities and soon Arthur's hand and stomach were coated with strip after strip of cum.

It made Arthur extremely glad to have come earlier as now he had the opportunity to watch the beautiful face the boy made when orgasming. It was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and that made his cock throb in excitement again. Surely it would come to life soon enough and the boy would still be willing to have him, but for now both of them rested back against the headboard and touched leisurely.

“So... Are you satisfied, my lord?” the courtier asked seductively in his ear. “Do you want me to stay the rest of the night.” Arthur looked at him with a smirk. Of course he wanted the boy to stay. Hell, he wanted him to stay forever and the courtier must have noticed it in his face because he said, “and tomorrow's night,” a peck on the right cheek, “and the one after that,” a peck on the left cheek, “and the following one,” a peck on the nose, “and forever,” a peck on the lips.

And to that the king just had one possible answer. “I would like that.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Arthur woke up slowly. He felt tired but some light sneaked through his eyelids. Too lazy to open his eyes, he stretched his arm in search of his lover but the bed was empty. That made him open his eyes and look around him. Yeah, there was no one in bed with him, but his manservant was in the other end of his chambers folding some clothes and tucking them back into an open wardrobe.

Arthur sighed slightly and asked, “Merlin? What are you doing there?”

Merlin turned around alarmed. It seemed that he hadn't noticed his king and master was awake.

“Mmm,” he said intelligently. “I was doing some chores before you wake up.” He put away the last tunic he had just bent and closed the wardrobe's door. “I'll bring you your breakfast now, sire.”

Arthur groaned. “There's no need to be so formal in the morning.” He sat up against the soft cushions and palmed the empty place beside him. “Here, join me. We'll have breakfast later.”

Merlin looked at him doubtfully. For someone so bold at night, there was no point in being so annoyingly shy in the daylight. Finally, he sent him one of his goofy grins and jumped into bed with him.

“So, you liked it, didn't you?” A fully clothed Merlin straddled a still naked Arthur. Thankfully, the sheets still covered his manhood because the contact of naked skin first thing in the morning would be too much. However, Merlin didn't seem to think the same as his hands caressed Arthur's chest and played with the short strands of golden hair that covered it.

“I knew you would like it,” Merlin affirmed.

Arthur chuckled. “Really, Merlin? Why a courtier?”

“Well, you said it yourself.” A frown appeared in Arthur's face. “When Gwaine told us he had given up going to brothels after he started his relationship with Percy,” he clarified.

Ah. So it did have to do with Gwaine after all. Arthur remembered he had mentioned then that he had never been with a whore, a maid, a courtesan or anyone else for the matter apart from Merlin. His father had always been very strict with that. Perhaps, a knight might afford to have some bastards out there, but not a prince. Merlin had looked at him strangely then. However, Arthur didn't suspect he would go to such lengths just to please him.

“You know,” Arthur commented, “your devotion for your master's needs and wishes exceeds that of the other servants.” And he didn't say it aloud but Arthur was sad that that was what Merlin was in everyone's eyes.

“But you know it, don't you?” Merlin's hand rose to cup Arthur's strong cheek. “I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die,” he said seriously and Arthur believed him.

However, he replied, “But that's not what you are. You're so much more. And one day, everybody will know.” As a way of apologising Arthur leaned up and captured Merlin's soft lips in his. The kiss was tender and full of love and devotion. Nothing like last night's kisses.

When they parted, Merlin's smile returned in full-force and Arthur couldn't avoid mirroring it. Merlin gave him one last quick peck and said cheekily, “I'll bring you your breakfast now, sire.” And with that he stood up and stepped towards the door. “We don't want you to get more grumpy than necessary.”

“I do not get _grumpy_ , Merlin!” Arthur shouted but Merlin had already closed the door and Arthur did not get grumpy at all. Well... maybe just a little. But it was undoubtedly Merlin's fault.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Ally

It hadn't been a tiring day at all. Everything from the training with his knights to the council meeting went smoothly. The king had had an uneventful dinner with some foreign dignitaries and then he had retired to his chambers to find everything ready for him to go to sleep. Just a few candles were burning, his night clothes were prepared in a chair and even his bed was open. Everything was perfect. And yet the young king had been all day absent, his mind elsewhere, as if he were extremely concerned by something – which being an important king wasn't strange at all.

Still musing about something or other while undressing, Arthur heard a soft knock coming from the door to his rooms. It was pretty late but it wasn't uncommon to turn to the king when something important arose. With a sigh Arthur muttered a 'Come in' loud enough to be heard from outside and waited for someone to enter still in his tunic and breeches. Well, at least he was decent enough. In less than a few seconds a lanky young man got in and closed the door behind him. He was all pale skin, black hair, prominent cheekbones and big blue eyes, which were brought out by the silky blue tunic he was wearing, along with black breeches and high brown boots. He was dressed with high quality clothes, a clear signal that he was a noble at least.

“Sire,” the newcomer said with respect and a slight inclination of his head. “I'm sorry to disturb you at such an hour... and I know it's improper for a prince... but...” He seemed extremely dubious as if he expected the king to throw him out of his rooms, not matter who he was. “I... I wanted to discuss the peace treaty between our people with your highness... away from the council chambers...”

“It's late,” Arthur stated almost coldly. The boy's hopeful glance seemed to flatter and that made the king hesitate. The boy had such a beautiful face, it wasn't made to show such a sad expression. Besides, Arthur had his duties and responsibilities too. He knew the pressure that they brought and, anyway, there should always be time in a king's agenda to negotiate a most beneficial treaty with an alleged foreign prince. He sighed and finally conceded with a curt nod. After all, he had nothing to lose. A small grateful smile illuminated the boy's face in return.

“Here, we can talk without being disturbed,” Arthur said as he gestured for the young prince to sit at the large table in the centre of the antechamber. However, he didn't join him immediately. Arthur went to a small table where a jug of exquisite spiced wine and some cups were. He himself served two cups for them while the prince sat on one of the smaller chairs. When he turned around he offered one of the cups to the boy, who accepted it with a whispered 'thanks', before sitting on the biggest chair, a throne-like one presiding over the table. The king leaned back comfortably and stared at the prince with curiosity as the boy took small sips from his wine and looked back at him quite nervously. Arthur simply relaxed and let his visitor take the lead since he didn't know yet why exactly he had come to him at such an hour.

After an uncomfortable silence, the boy left the cup on the table. He seemed to have made up his mind. “The truth is that I wanted to negotiate with you personally, without old councillors and advisers giving their opinion every few seconds.” The king hummed a little to encourage the boy to go on talking as he drank from his cup. That worked because the boy opened himself to him quicklier now that he thought he had the king's attention. “I think that in a treaty, as in any kind of relationship, trust is of the utmost importance. That is, I wanted you to know that you can trust my people... that you can trust _me_... in a more intimate level.”

The young prince's cheeks turned slightly red after that last insinuation, making him even more alluring if that was possible. The king felt trapped in those apparently innocent eyes that were clearly trying to convey him a hidden message. A message he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he couldn't leave the conversation at that, so he also left his cup on the table and replied seriously, “I used to pride myself on being quite sharp when it comes to understand things, but as I have lately discovered I might not be so... Pray tell me, _sire_ , what have you come here for tonight?”

Silence reigned again for a few moments in the king's chambers as they studied each other. The prince nibbled his lower lip distractedly as if he were trying to make the most important decision in all his life. Unexpectedly, he provided a cloth from nowhere and showed it to a surprised frowning king.

“What is that for?” Arthur couldn't avoid asking.

“To prove my point, sire,” the boy answered truthfully. “If you let me... I want to show you you can trust me in this.” Those dark blue eyes bored into the king's soul and he understood he wouldn't be able to deny anything to this boy. He nodded imperceptibly but that was enough to let his visitor know he was willing to go by whatever he had in mind. The prince didn't waste any time. He grinned stupidly at him and sprang to his feet. In no time the king had the cloth firmly secured around his eyes. For a moment, Arthur had doubted his decision and had lifted his arms to stop him but a mere whispered 'Trust me' had calmed him.

Now, king Arthur found himself in his own chambers, sat in his throne-like chair and readily blinded in the hands a foreign prince. His feelings were quite contradictory. He debated between the fear that this could be a trap to kill him and win over his kingdom and the excitement of giving himself over so gropingly to someone (and no, he hadn't meant it like that!). Then he felt a soft hand caressing his hair and he released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Now he understood. Somehow this was kind of a test for both of them. A test to make a king trust a foreign prince on the grounds that they shared common interests for their people.

However, the young prince was taking it further than a simple negotiation to become allies. His hands had descended from Arthur's golden strands to his shoulders, which he was massaging gently. The king couldn't see where exactly he was, but he could distinctly feel his presence very near, his breath ghosting over his own lips. And, gods, it felt good. So good he was tempted to lean down and close the small distance between them, but then the moment passed and Arthur heard the prince's whispering voice in his ear.

“You know, at the beginning trust is a bit like faith.” His hands continued massaging Arthur's shoulders. “You put yourself, your confidence in the hands of someone else and you believe in them blindly, thinking they would act for the best of your interests.” A groan escaped the king's mouth when he felt a talented mouth nibbling and playing with his earlobe. The boy's hands had left his shoulders behind and they were now stroking his chest, visibly travelling south. However, he did nothing to stop him, his arms resting comfortably on the armrests. They were talking about trust and that was exactly what the foreign prince was asking of him at the moment. Being a stubborn man, Arthur decided to play along and find out if it was all right to seal such a treaty.

“But with time you realise that trust must be earned.” The boy's lips were again near his. “Not by empty words in a council chamber, but by actions.” Now they were even closer. “By showing your allies they can truly count on you in the most difficult times.” Arthur felt the tip of the boy's nose touching his in a kind of unusual kiss. “I've showed you that much in the past... in past alliances... And if you let me, I'll be there for you in the future.” Their lips barely brushed against each other. “Trust me and you'll see...” Arthur heard a soft chuckle. “Well, not see... but you'll most definitely feel...”

Finally, their lips rubbed against each other in a series of tempting butterfly kisses. When they parted, it was because the boy's hands were sliding Arthur's tunic up his stomach, his chest, and even his arms since he was forced to raise them. A soft rustle indicated that the tunic was on the floor beside them. Now a blinded and half-naked Arthur felt more exposed and vulnerable in front of his visitor. However, he couldn't let him realise that, that he had the upper-hand, that he affected him so much, so he decided to cover up.

“I don't know if I can trust you yet,” he stated in a serious tone. “So far, I'm the one asked to trust you but I've received no proof that you really deserve so.”

In response, the prince straddled his lap and whispered, “And I'm more than happy to show you, my lord.”

Their lips joined again. This time the kiss started as gently as before but it quickly escalated. The king, quite fed up with doing nothing, forced his visitor to open his mouth and battled him with his tongue. Of course, Arthur won and soon the visiting prince surrendered and started to make soft whimpering sounds against his mouth. It was a small victory but that encouraged Arthur who left behind his indolence and joined the boy in caressing each other's body. The blue tunic was really as smooth as it seemed but he didn't pay it much attention as he sneaked his hands under it to reach bare skin.

“Trust also means... equal conditions... for both parties...” Arthur groaned between kisses, “and you're wearing... far too many clothes.” So he acted consequently and with a fluent movement he took the boy's tunic off. The king couldn't see the prince's face or his chest, but he didn't need it. No, he wasn't going to give in so easily and take off the blindfold just because his lust demanded more. He still had his other senses and somehow that excited him more because not having his eyes had sharpened the perception of his other senses. His hands delighted in exploring such a delicate skin, his ears picked up clearly the sound of every intake of air the boy made, his nose told him what a sweet spicy scent he had. And finally his taste... his mouth ended sucking, nipping, licking the boys' mouth again.

The boy, for his part, didn't stay completely still. As his lips corresponded Arthur's passionate kisses, his hands continued his travel south until they reached the laces of the king's breeches. It was then, when Arthur noticed the prince was trying to untie them that he made himself part from that delicious mouth.

“What are you doing?” he couldn't help asking. Of course he knew what the prince was doing. However, the fact that everything was happening so quickly and that he still had his eyes blinded made him hesitate for a moment. Not that he wanted to leave it at that, but...

The prince seemed to grasp his insecurities in his voice since his hands left his breeches and went to caress and stroke his face. “Trust is also about making concessions so that the alliance can be balanced,” the boy stated softly. Arthur could picture perfectly how those pouty lips must be smiling condescendingly at him, a few inches apart from his. “As in relationships, both parts must contribute with something. Both parts must collaborate so that it can work.”

And then, quite suddenly, the boy stood. The king was obviously surprised. He had expected something more after those lustful kisses and hot caresses. Despite the strange situation, he must admit he was enjoying himself and the fact that it had ended so abruptly when the boy had clearly stated he had all the intention to make Arthur trust him was shocking in the least. He was about to take the blindfold off and see for himself what the hell was going on when he heard it. The soft rustling of clothes. If his ears weren't playing tricks on him, that could only mean one thing – the boy wasn't gone. He hadn't left him alone and blinded like a fool. He was just there. And the most reasonable explanation for the sounds he was hearing and the movement he could perceive was that he was undressing.

His suspicions were confirmed when the foreign prince straddled him again and he took Arthur's hands in his to guide them towards his body. He was naked. Completely and gloriously naked. He couldn't see it (which was such a pity) but his sense of touch told him that much as his hands descended from the boys shoulders to his back and his round perky buttocks, which he couldn't stop himself from squeezing. He felt the boy's breath on his ear once more before he whispered sensually, “You must offer trust if you want to be trusted.”

This time, when the prince unlaced his breeches Arthur didn't oppose. He was too distracted exploring every inch of skin he could reach, kissing blindly every part he could put his lips on, such as those sharp cheeks, that long neck or those bony shoulders. He was so far gone with lust that he just noticed he was hard when the boy finally pulled his cock out of his breeches and gave it a couple of tugs. That was enough to make him moan in pleasure. And when suddenly his erection brushed against the boy's, his mind went blank for a glorious moment. All his past doubts were soon forgotten. All he could think about was the boy. Arthur wanted him as much as the visiting prince seemed to want him and their alliance, their relationship or whatever they were trying to discuss didn't matter any more.

Or so he thought, until the boy stood again and Arthur was left alone on his throne-like chair once more. He couldn't believe it. Was he really going to leave him like that? He was about to protest but then he realized his visitor hadn't left at all. He could sense he was near. But then, what the hell was he doing now? He didn't have time to ask either when he heard the prince's sweet voice saying, “I won't abandon you. Never.”

And then the boy started to sit literally on him, which explained why he had stood up a second time and why it had taken him some minutes to come to Arthur again. He had been preparing himself so that it wouldn't be so painful when he enveloped Arthur's length in his tight velvety channel. But fingering himself briefly wasn't enough preparation and he had to go down slowly, his hands squeezing Arthur's tightly, until the cheeks of his arse rested on the king's lap and he impaled himself completely in Arthur's length. After the effort, the boy simply lay back comfortably, his back against the king's chest, for a much deserved rest, while he led Arthur's hands around him, making the king surround him in an intimate embrace.

Both of them stayed in that position for a few moments, enjoying the soft contact of skin on skin and giving themselves time to adjust, specially to the prince, before starting to rock their hips together. The first thrusts were more experimental. Arthur had the boy tightly hugged and that hardly left him any room to move, what made their movements spasmodic and uncoordinated. However, lust soon overflowed the king's already hazy mind and his fear of losing hold on his lover and make him lose his precarious balance was immediately forgotten. Arthur's soft up and down motions increased in pace and became more bold. His hands loosened their grip on the prince to find their way to the boy's hips. His lips started to travel around the boy's nape and shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses and licks.

Arthur couldn't see anything yet, but he didn't need his eyes at all. His senses were on fire. He was totally overwhelmed by the softness, the sweetness, the tenderness of this prince and he suspected that an image to accompany all that would be too much. He was satisfied enough with a smooth skin to nibble and caress, an earthy smell to sniff and those throaty whimpers and obscene squelches to hear. The prince, however, seemed to want more because his wanton mewlings started to form words that inflamed the king even more.

“You see, my king... I'm completely in your hands too...” the boy breathed falteringly due to their rhythm and Arthur couldn't avoid strengthening his grip on the boy's hips. “I trust you... I give you... everything I am... You should give me something too...” And with that one of the prince's hands took Arthur's and put it around his cock. “Touch... me... please... touch me...” he begged and who would be able to deny him anything. So, Arthur set to work. First, he thumbed the head of the boy's shaft leisurely before descending towards the base and then up again, little by little building up a pleasurable pace that he tried to synchronise with his thrusts.

More groans and pants filled the room as their orgasm built. The prince seemed to be melting in Arthur's hands. The boy had completely abandoned himself to Arthur's ministrations – not that the king was in a better shape. He was barely able to coordinate his movements any more. One thrust, another, one more... And then he let it go. Arthur came inside his new ally as he bit his shoulder in an attempt to muffle his cries of pleasure. He didn't even realise it but he also squeezed the boy's cock harder due to his ecstasy and the boy came too, without nothing to deaden his loud moans.

When Arthur's brain started to work again, he realised they were completely entwined. He had the worn out prince enveloped in his arms and without thinking he hugged him harder against his chest. It felt so good. Even though the sexual intercourse had finished, it felt wonderful just to feel that smooth skin against his and how the boy's hair tickled his nose and forehead. It was complete bliss. However, as the king got his breath back, he decided it was time to get that damn blindfold off. He had followed the prince's rules so far. But he was a king. He had the right to impose his own rules.

Tiredly, Arthur untied the piece of cloth that covered his eyes and dropped it on the armrest. It didn't take his eyes long to readjust since there wasn't much light in the room. And the sight that greeted him was truly one to behold. Apart from the mop of black hair, he got to see the boy's pale body stretched before him, his chest covered in come, his already soft cock and then, when he turned around to look at him, Arthur could also contemplate his beautifully debauched face, with blown wide eyes, rosy cheeks and swollen lips.

Arthur was about to open his mouth to say something, not sure of what to say after such a mind-blowing experience, when the visiting prince beat him to it. “Do you finally... trust me, sire?” the boy asked breathlessly.

And what to respond to that? The boy was really amazing. He had certainly made him forget about all his worries, all his doubts, all his fears. For a brief moment, only the two of them had existed and all his world had been reduced to that throne-like chair. He had surrendered to the passion of the moment blindly (and quite literally) without questions and the result had been more than extraordinary. But, did that mean he could trust him?

Now the answer was clear in Arthur's mind. The foreign prince had said it himself: 'Trust must be earned' and 'You have to give in order to receive'. The king needed more and so he stated, “I think I have given you far more than I have received.”

The boy spluttered adorably before saying indignantly, “That's not true, you...

But Arthur shut him with a hungry sloppy kiss that made the boy forget any protest he was about to utter. In fact, he was so distracted by Arthur's exploring tongue that he didn't notice at all how the king had picked the abandoned blindfold again and with skilful hands he put it around the boy's head, blinding him. The prince went instantly to stop it before Arthur had time to make a simple knot, but the king shushed him into submission with his words.

“I also want to check something,” Arthur whispered near the boy's ear. “How much trust have you put in me?” And with that he secured the cloth firmly.

Arthur didn't give the prince time to respond, not even to think. Suddenly, he stood with a surprised yelping boy in his arms. Arthur smirked. It was his turn. And the visiting prince seemed to understand that since he didn't oppose at all. All he said was, “I told you, a relationship is a two way thing and I trust you completely, sire... With my life.” He declared it so sincerely that Arthur couldn't help but believe him.

A new assault to the boy's mouth was in order and the king obliged as he cradled him tighter in his arms and walked towards his king sized bed, where Arthur put him carefully. He admired the visiting prince just for a few seconds. Naked, blindfolded and completely still, waiting for Arthur to do with him whatever he wanted. And his heart melted a little.

“You've almost convinced me here.” Arthur knelt on the bed beside the boy and he caressed one of his prominent cheekbones. He was entranced by everything this prince represented. However, Arthur couldn't let him know that he had won, that he had destroyed all of his barriers with this little trusting game and now the king was willing to go farther than he had ever thought possible for him. So, he decided to play hard and said, “Now that you're in my territory...” A quick peck. “We have all night to explore new horizons.” And so they did.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Arthur could feel a body lying in his bed next to him, or more precisely, wrapped around him. Not that Arthur was going to complain because he knew perfectly well who that person was and it really felt incredibly good to have him with him. Merlin. His Merlin. His loyal bumbling excuse of a manservant. His most trusted adviser. His staunch ally. His best friend. His lover. His everything.

Too lazy to open his eyes, Arthur just squirmed a bit to get a better position and hugged Merlin closer. He could notice a dim light from under his eyelids which indicated that it would probably be very early in the morning. He still had some more minutes before he had to wake up, which suited him just fine as Arthur loved to snuggle in bed with Merlin. As he inhaled Merlin's sweet scent, Arthur couldn't avoid thinking how lucky he was to have Merlin and how much he had missed him the past few days since they had drifted apart.

His relationship with Merlin had always been bumpy in the least. At first, he hated the boy. Well, perhaps 'hate' was a bit too much. But he couldn't stand him. He was little less than a country lad, a simple peasant who dared to stand up to a prince. Then, the worst happened. No, it wasn't that that same unruly peasant saved his life. It was that he was appointed to be his personal manservant. And Arthur wasn't going to deny that he overworked him in an attempt to make the poor boy quit. But Merlin didn't. He was too stubborn for that.

And as time passed, Arthur started to like how Merlin worked (although he would always claim he was the worst manservant ever). He started to take Merlin everywhere. To confide his troubles to him. To rely on him. To trust him. Before he realised it, Merlin was not only the best manservant he had ever had but also his friend, his only real friend. And from there to love was only a step. One day he was slapping Merlin on the head and calling him an idiot and the next he was kissing the daylights out of him. It was nothing he planned, it just happened. After all, Merlin had always been there for him and little by little he became the most important person in his life. It was just natural for them to be together in a more intimate way.

Arthur sighed and resigned himself to open his eyes. Sleep wasn't going to take him again and he doubted he had much more time to enjoy himself in bed. As soon as his eyes adapted to the light, his gaze landed on Merlin. He looked so beautiful. His dark hair tousled, his eyes closed tight, his rosy lips parted. But he was so much more than a pretty face. Arthur had always sensed it. He had always felt deep inside that Merlin was special. Since the first time he laid his eyes on him and after all those years, he had known Merlin was something more, but he would have never guessed how right he was. And he wouldn't probably know it yet if it wasn't for that fateful day that had changed everything.

He had discovered something about his Merlin. Something that enraged, hurt and confused him beyond description. But now, some days later, he had realised something: that despite everything, he was still his Merlin. It hadn't been easy and it had taken him a great effort to reach that conclusion. Yet, there was nothing else he could do when he loved Merlin so much. He accepted him. And after last night's little game, he realised he still trusted him. It had been the most difficult decision to make in all his life. But now he know what he had to do. And that made him extremely happy. A smile blossomed in his lips unwittingly as he nuzzled Merlin's hair.

Suddenly, Merlin moaned and started to open his eyes groggily. Arthur hadn't intended to wake him up with his caresses, but the damage was already done.

“Arthur...” Merlin mumbled idly. “What... are you... doing?”

“Nothing,” Arthur answered automatically. He might love Merlin above everything but he wasn't one to show his feelings often and, well, so openly. Gods, he wasn't going to tell him that all was forgiven and forgotten and they could be all lovey-dovey. “I... I was going to wake you up... because...because... I'm hungry.” That's it, a quick cover up. It never failed him. “You're still my manservant, so you should bring me some food.”

Merlin just looked at him frowning slightly. “You're acting more weird than usual.” Merlin disentangled himself from their close embrace and leaned up to fix Arthur with a worried glance. Then he remembered the previous night events. Did he go too far? After all that had happened the last few days... What to do now? The situation was getting more awkward by the moment. Maybe some teasing could alleviate the tension between them.

“Don't tell me, you've missed my 'rise and shine's and my 'let's have you, lazy daisy's...” Merlin started cheerfully but his voice trailed off when he noticed Arthur wasn't smiling at his antics. In fact, the king was looking at him strangely, as if he had grown a second head. Was he still angry? It seemed his rough attempt at regaining his trust hadn't worked at all and it had only made everything worse. What the hell had he been thinking when he came up with that stupid game?

But then Arthur asked with a serious face, “Merlin, what have I told you about trying to be funny?”

“I shouldn't.” Merlin bit his lower lip before sending him a shy smile. For a moment, it felt like everything was right again. Perhaps that was the best way to heal their relationship, just acting as usual. “Okay,” he said hesitantly, “I'll bring you your breakfast.”

Merlin made to get out of bed but Arthur stopped him by taking his wrist. Merlin immediately turned around and both their gazes locked. It wasn't necessary to say anything else. In that moment, they understood each other perfectly – their fears, their hopes, their feelings. Then, Arthur commented pensively, “You don't have to go yourself. Perhaps it's time to try something new.” Merlin's look was one of pure bewilderment. “Perhaps it's time for a change.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. The Thief

It had been a very difficult week... Hell, it had been a very difficult month for the king of Camelot. Things were starting to change in Albion's most powerful kingdom and as with any change, it wasn't easy. Being a king meant he had most of the control over the country. He could dictate laws and made people obey them – he even had an army under his command and the best knights in the world. And yet, all that power had limits. And those limits were represented in the council members, the nobles, the knights and the good people of Camelot with their beliefs, hopes and lives.

However, that wasn't what had been worrying the young king lately. The long month of talks with his advisers to draft some new laws had been put on a stand due to alarming news. A group of bandits from a neighbour kingdom had decided to pay Camelot a visit. The result had been a wave of raids to smaller villages, pillage and thefts. It had taken him and his most trusted knights almost a whole week to apprehend all of the criminals since some of them had left the main group and had started to work alone breaking into some nobles' houses.

Finally, Arthur was able to return to his comfy chambers after being reassured that he had all of the bandits behind the bars of Camelot's dungeons waiting for their trial. He nodded to the guards posted by the doors to his rooms and entered them with a tired sigh on his lips. Gods, he was so exhausted that at first he even closed the door behind him without noticing that there was something strange. But there was and that made him frown. Neither the candles nor the fireplace were lit. The only source of light in the room was the dim one from the full moon, which got to sneak in through an open window. There wasn't any sign of his manservant either.

Then he saw it. Movement. Unthinkingly, his hand went to the pommel of his sword and he advanced with as much stealth as if he were in a hunt. And he was right to do so since he soon discovered there was someone in his rooms or, more precisely, under his bed. How did he know? Well, the fact that he could see someone's legs and _arse_ sticking out from under the bed was a help. Arthur had to stifle a laugh at that. Really, who could be so clumsy as to try to hide under a bed and... Wait a minute. An idea came to Arthur's mind. Whoever was there might not be hiding but stealing from him. How hadn't he thought of it before? After all, he had a small chest full of gold coins in there.

The thought that it could be one of the bandits quickly crossed his mind. And so he went into action. He pressed the tip of his sword into that sexy round arse (mmm... no, he didn't think that...) as he said, “Get out of there with your hands up where I can see them if you don't want to end skewered in my sword.”

Some rustle could be heard and then very slowly the thief stood up before his king, his hands up in a surrendering pose, his eyes big in fear. He was just a boy. A pretty one at that, despite wearing tattered clothes and being too skinny. “Please,” his soft imploring voice rang out, “sire, I just wanted to...”

“I'm well aware of what you wanted.” Arthur's sword found his way back to the thief, this time to his chest, near his heart. “You wanted _my gold_ , didn't you?”

“I...” the boy stuttered.

“Or perhaps you wanted to make fun of your king by robbing in his own chambers,” Arthur pressed.

“No, my lord...” the thief defended. “My family...”

“Enough,” the king interrupted angrily. “Are you one of those bandits that have been terrorising my people this last week?”

“What?! No...” the boy's eyes were full of fear now. He knew those bandits would surely end paying for their crimes. “I'm not... I just...”

“The bandits confessed there wasn't anyone else of their group out there... But you can't trust them completely and anyway there is room for more thieves in my dungeons.” Very slowly Arthur approached the boy as if he were a hunter and the thief were his prey.

“No. Please, sire,” the boy begged. “I was so hungry... My family needs food and rich people have so much money... I couldn't help myself,” he let out in a rush.

Arthur's frown returned. Were there hungry people in his kingdom? He wasn't sure but judging by the boy's looks it could very well be true. Then he did something unexpected that left the boy puzzled. The king sheathed his sword and ordered, “Tell me.”

“What?” the thief whispered very surprised. “Sire?”

“I said tell me,” the king said with authority. “Tell me who is famished in my kingdom. Tell me what they need. Where are they?”

“You would listen to me, sire?” the boy asked dubiously. He couldn't believe the king was willing to listen to a poor thief, a simply beggar about his problems, about the people's troubles. It was an opportunity among thousands and he couldn't let it pass.

“I grew up in a little farm village. We worked hard to grow the crops but we hardly had enough to get through winter as it was. We had to pay the taxes to the lord of the land and then contribute to the kingdom's food stock and then there were the riders who wanted to take from us what little we had. Sometimes knights came to protect us, but most of the times we were alone and undefended.” The boy sighed and his beautiful blue eyes looked directly at the king, now without any kind of fear or doubt. “We came to Camelot to get a better life. We heard everyone was happy here. But we found ourselves alone in the street at the mercy of the charity of good people. We have no job, no hope and worse, no food to survive. Sometimes we are even treated like animals...”

The sadness that the pale face of the boy irradiated was so deep that the king couldn't keep listening to him any more. With a quick stride he was by the boy's side, his large hand caressing softly those high cheekbones, wiping away tears from his eyes. “It will be alright,” he declared. “Things are going to change.”

A small smile graced the thief's lips. “But how? The nobles... it isn't fair... why can they live so easily just because they were born in the right family and we instead... why us... why them...”

“That precisely is what's going to change,” the king stated with a serious face. “And you will have a job, here, in the castle staff. There will be something for you to do. You won't be forced to steal any more.”

The boy brought his hands to the king's ones, still stroking his face, and he nipped at his lower lip cutely. “Thank you, sire.” Their eyes found each other again. The king couldn't help himself any longer. His lips descended slowly on the thief's sweet plump ones. The contact lasted just a few seconds. A clear surprised intake of breath from the boy brought them part.

“Sire?” the boy asked with big shocked eyes. Arthur's hands on the boys cheeks went down until they rested on the boy's shoulders.

“It's alright,” he repeated somehow disappointed. The boy could be skinny and wear horrible clothes but he was very pretty and the fact that they were alone in his own chambers had clouded Arthur's good sense, meaning he had done something so improper of a respectable knight and king as to try to act upon his lower desires and force them on an innocent boy.

Arthur was about to turn away and call for his guards so that they could take the boy to the head of the castle's staff when a mouth crushed with his. It was the king's turn to be surprised, not only due to the clumsiness of the kiss but also because of the mere fact of receiving it. The only word to describe it was 'sweet'. And this time Arthur, usually the dominant one while kissing, stayed still enjoying how those soft lips rubbed his uncertainly.

When the boy took a step back and looked at him almost pleadingly, Arthur didn't say anything either. He had never been one to earn a lover's affections with his status and he didn't plan to start now with this little thief. He had done the correct thing. He had listened to his complaints and to the people's troubles. He had tried to help him to the best of his abilities. And, yes, in a moment of weakness, he had succumbed to that beautiful face, but it had to be the boy's choice, not his.

So, the king of Camelot stayed still, his serious gaze boring into the thief's grateful one, and waited. Accordingly, it was the boy who took the first step. Or more precisely, he practically forced Arthur to step further in the room, his hands on Arthur's tunic, pulling him softly towards a near desk by the open window. Once he had him resting against it, the thief made to kneel in front of his king. Arthur didn't even have time to complain that such a gesture was totally unnecessary. Before he knew it, the little rascal had the nerve to slap away his hands, which at the moment were on his way to stop him. But for his next words it was obvious that he didn't want that.

“You're a king worth of being serviced, my lord. Just let me comply.” And so he did. The thief planted a last reassuring sweet peck on Arthur's lips before dropping to his knees nonchalantly as his hands descended down the chainmail to raise the hem and hold it up with the king's own sword belt. Being more than happy to oblige, Arthur obviously didn't voice further objections and surrendered willingly to the boy's ministrations. That is, he simply watched mesmerized how those graceful hands untied the laces of his breeches and took his cock out, tugging at it lightly, while those impossibly beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him with both hunger and innocence at the same time. How could that be possible?

Arthur, however, didn't have much time to consider it when the boy sent him another heated glance and leaned down to kiss the tip of his cock. At first, it was a mere lick. Then, he inflicted a little suction there. And painfully slowly, one of his hands started to stroke the base of his length as he continued to lick and suck the head slightly. Arthur couldn't help but notice how the thief's other hand caressed tenderly his thigh before disappearing, undoubtedly towards the boy's crotch. At that point, Arthur's moan echoed through his chambers and not only because of the hotness of watching the pretty thief wank but also because his sucking become bolder.

Arthur's attention was completely focussed on the incredible vision in front of him. The boy's lips descended lower with each bow of his head until they were completely stretched around his cock and his throat opened to accommodate Arthur's length. He had practically swallowed him whole, bobbing his head up and down in frenzy, accompanied by the brisk movements of his hands, one stroking the base of Arthur's shaft, the other working on himself. Then, Arthur's breath ragged as the boy almost gagged around his cock. He was being completely ravaged by this little thief. He certainly was about to lose it.

However, the king didn't want to finish so quickly. He wanted to enjoy every moment of it. He wanted to see the boy coming undone with pleasure first. He wanted everything he had to offer. So, in an heroic attempt, Arthur asked the boy to go more slowly, his fingers getting tangled in his dark tresses as he stopped his movements. In response, the boy hummed around his manhood, causing in him the most exquisite bliss, before he popped Arthur's cock out of his mouth and answered with a happy, “As you wish, sire.”

And once more he was glancing up at him with such a fire in his eyes that Arthur just felt like melting. The thief, nevertheless, went on with his tender caresses. He nuzzled Arthur's erection and fondled it with his cheek in a rather naïve and provocative way. It wasn't helping at all to keep Arthur from coming right then and there. It was complete torture. Arthur even gulped down when the thief stuck his tongue out again and licked his cock from base to head, his hand playing with his balls. His mouth slid down again, this time to pepper light kisses on his sack and suck it gently.

Before Arthur had time to lose his mind definitely, the boy lay his head on Arthur's hip, suddenly stopping all his attentions. For a moment, Arthur was confused but when the thief looked up at him, his gaze fogged by pleasure, there was no doubt. Arthur stroked his lovely face all through his climax, observing transfixed the jerking movement of the boy's hand increase its pace and then slow down, listening to his alluring moans, admiring such an exquisite creature. The boy was really gorgeous... However, his recovering didn't last long. As soon as he got his breath back, Arthur's time to just indulge in that glorious sight was over as the boy resumed his handiwork. His mouth went back to Arthur's cock and his teeth scraped the tip slightly before engulfing him down one more time.

Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to take it for much longer now that he had seen the orgasm painted in the pretty thief's face. The warm enveloping his length, the excruciating quick pace, the shy gaze from under those long eyelashes, it was all unendurable. A couple of bobs more and Arthur was coming down that exquisite throat, with such intensity that at the end he couldn't bear it any more. He let himself be overwhelmed by all the feelings and sensations assaulting him and closed his eyes contentedly, the image of the boy's face partially covered in his cum, looking up at him with adoration, still fresh in his mind.

For a while, Arthur could feel the thief's hands tugging slightly at his cock and stroking his thighs. He could hear his jagged breathing along with his. But the only coherent thought present in Arthur's numb mind was how much he would like to have more of this boy, to take him to his bed and keep him for all night long. He was already planning it, all he wanted to do to him... Then, his eyes opened to see the thief was not there. Arthur stood up quickly and scanned the room attentively. Nothing was different. Well, on a closer look, he noticed the bowl of fruit he always had on the table in his antechamber had disappeared along with the boy.

That little... _thief_! Arthur sighed a bit exasperated. Such a pity. Despite how tired he was, he had really wanted more. Gods, he didn't even have the chance to see the boy naked! As frustration seized him, Arthur changed out of his chainmail into his night clothes, clearly in a bad mood. He contented himself with lying down on his huge bed alone, no pretty boy to cuddle to. Then, a sudden thought made him chuckle sinisterly. Luckily, he was the king of Camelot. It was well within his power to make that little thief pay soon enough.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

When Merlin entered the king's chambers with the king's breakfast on a tray, Arthur was already awake and sitting comfortably in his bed, his back reposing on several plump cushions, a displeased look in his handsome face.

“Where did you disappear to last night?” the king asked a little annoyed, undoubtedly because he had spent a long night alone in his enormous cold bed with no Merlin there to keep him happy.

Merlin, of course, ignored the comment, too busy balancing the tray in his hands. In any case, Arthur knew perfectly well why he hadn't stayed last night. He had heard enough times Merlin's speech about how much he needed his rest (that is, how he should sleep more and touch less when Merlin stayed for the night).

As Arthur's eyes roamed his lover's lithe body from head to toes, he decided to let it be (just for the moment, since he planned on extracting his sweet revenge for leaving him alone one way or another) and he changed the topic. “You shouldn't be doing that any more, you know?”

“But someone must bring you your breakfast first thing in the morning!” Merlin said as he left the tray on the big table in the antechamber and prepared everything. “We don't want your stomach's grumblings to frighten all the castle!” he added chirply.

“Merlin!” Arthur said in an angry tone but when the boy turned around with a raised eyebrow he simply added, “Shut up.” And both of them burst into a merry laugh.

“Come on, you prat!” Merlin exclaimed as he approached the bed. “You've rested quite enough! Time for you to dress and eat something! You have a big day ahead of you!”

Arthur grumbled something intelligibly but he got up before the boy reached the bed. He might seem a little scrawny thing, but he was strong enough to drag the king out of his comfy bed. Arthur knew that much from experience. However, that didn't mean he was happy at all about getting up without some lazy caressing in bed with his lover. The way to remedy that, planting a passionate kiss on Merlin's lips first thing his bare feet touched the floor.

When they finally parted in a blissful state, Arthur had to resign himself and let Merlin help him dress as he chattered away about the upcoming events. “Today is the bandit's trial, isn't it?” But Merlin just received a curt nod as an answer. Arthur wasn't in the mood to speak much in the morning. He would rather spend those precious moments gazing at the beautiful image of his manservant dressing him and how he still blushed each time his hands brushed him in an inappropriate way. It was too much fun.

“Anyway,” Merlin went on. “The passing of some of the new laws is also scheduled for today.” A quick glance up. “You know, the one to make the nobles pay more taxes to contribute to the kingdom and use some of the money to help the poorer people...” and Merlin stepped backwards admiring his work. A king well dressed and ready to face the hard day ahead of him. “Do you think the councillors will approve it?”

Arthur smiled. His Merlin... He had such a candid soul. He should be worrying about other kind of laws that were going to be discussed that same day too. The kind of laws that concerned him more directly. And still he was more preoccupied with the poorer and less privileged people. He had even gone as far as defending them fervently last night. At least it had been in the intimacy of the king's chambers, although Arthur didn't doubt the boy was able to stand his ground in that matter (or any other) against any adviser that might think otherwise.

“I think they will approve it wholeheartedly, Merlin.” After all the king was for that law as well as his most trusted knights and good advisers and friends like Gaius or Mommoth. It was the passing of other laws which would take more time and effort, but as Merlin seemed more interested in that law concretely and he had supported it so badly since the beginning, there was just one thing left to say, “And you will be there with me to see it come true.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. The sorcerer

It was completely dark in the king's chambers since it was well past midnight. The king himself was sleeping calmly in his huge bed when, suddenly, a gust of wind went all over the room and surprisingly it lit all the candles and the fireplace. Of course, the king woke up at such a strange occurrence. He sat up quickly alone in his now perfectly illuminated chambers and looked around with a shocked frown painted on his face.

He couldn't help but wonder what the hell was happening. His chambers seemed to be empty and, anyway, he doubted a late night assailant would be stupid enough as to light every single candle just to kill the king. So what was happening had to be something different... something undoubtedly related to... magic...

That was it. No sooner had the king realised what was going on than a new gust of wind swept the rooms and this time it concentrated in circles around a concrete point at the feet of the king's bed, forming a whirl.

Arthur reached for the knife he kept under his pillow for such dangerous occasions instantly and waited on alert for the wind to clear up. When it did, he could only gaze at that exact point amazed. Just there stood a boy. A beautiful fairy-like boy, his eyes blazing gold. Undoubtedly, a sorcerer. But not any sorcerer. For such a young age, he exuded power and authority. And so did his clothes – black trousers, high boots and a blue tunic embroidered with silver symbols.

The newcomer's eyes faded back to a deep blue as they landed on a tousled-haired king still on his bed, a dagger in his hand and a curious cautious look on his face.

“Is it true?” the sorcerer asked with a deathly serious tone and a hard look that made the king shudder.

“What?” was the only thing Arthur was able to say. He should probably be calling for his guards and not simply staring idiotically to an apparently powerful sorcerer who had practically materialised himself in his chambers in the darkness of the night and whose intentions were still unclear. However, Arthur felt there was something in the depths of those incredibly blue eyes that kept him from crying out for help.

“The ban on magic. Have you lifted it?” was the sorcerer's next question.

So it was about that. Of course, the long secret discussions about lifting the ban on magic he had had not only with his councillors but also with several friendly druids, whose safety he had had to ensure, were nothing but well known to all those who practised magic and had had to live hidden in fear during the last almost thirty years.

“What if I have?” the king asked with an authoritative tone that seemed almost ridiculous in that situation, when he was still sleepy and half naked in his bed and holding a dagger against a sorcerer who could probably take him apart with less than one blow. That didn't mean Arthur was one to comply easily with the situation at hand when he could be sleeping peacefully after such a long hard day. “Is it not what you sorcerers wanted?” He counter-attacked.

“But it is a trap,” the sorcerer affirmed. Then he added, “isn't it? It's just a trap to catch all of us defenseless so that you can culminate your father's abhorrent quest against sorcery.”

Suddenly, the boy's eyes glowed gold once more and Arthur's dagger flew out of his hand. It was most the fright of the unexpected action than the fear of magic that had the king open his eyes widely and look at the boy in astonishment. How dare that idiotic sorcerer doubt his intentions? He was the king. If he wanted magic restored to its rightful place it was his right to do so.

Arthur was about to point exactly that when the boy shouted a loud 'Confess it!' and magic was used again to throw him back against the headboard where he was left pinned helplessly. The nerve of that stupid sorcerer! He was starting to reconsider his decision about allowing magic back in his lands so freely after such an assault to his person but he was not his father and didn't want to punish all those with magic just because the imbecilic action of one idiotic sorcerer.

That is why Arthur sighed and tried to calm himself before he looked again at the impossibly cute almost pouting face of the furious sorcerer and answered with far more respect than the situation required, “I swear as your king that it is not a trap. I truly want magic back in Camelot and I intend to treat those with magic with all the due respect they deserve, only punishing their bad actions as it is done with the rest of the citizens in this fair kingdom.” And for good measure he added, “I am not my father.”

The sorcerer's angry face seemed to relax a bit after that only to reflect uncertainty. Arthur couldn't blame a sorcerer for being wary after all the years they had spent in fear but this really was getting more ridiculous by the moment. He could have never imagined that all his efforts to allow magic back would be rewarded with him being awaken rudely in the middle of the night by a powerful yet strangely cute boy sorcerer demanding him an explanation for his actions.

Then the unexpected happened. “Prove it,” the boy said seriously.

“What?” Arthur said once more that night, again at loss at what the sorcerer wanted.

However, the answer he got proved to be even more extraordinary than the situation he was in. The sorcerer released him of the force that was pinning him in place against the headboard, but not only that. The dagger that had been thrown by the boy's magic to the floor but a few minutes before flew again by that same strange force, this time to the boy's hand.

Arthur's confusion about what was happening was cleared when the sorcerer walked up to the side of his bed and offered Arthur the dagger's handle.

“I'm a sorcerer,” the boy declared looking at Arthur right in the eye. “I have used magic in your presence. I have used magic on you.” And then a brief pregnant pause was followed by the most challenging of words, “what are you going to do to me, sire?”

Arthur wasn't a coward and he certainly was up to some challenge. Sleep completely forgotten, he took the dagger from the sorcerer's hand in a quick fluid movement. The boy could be very powerful with magic, but the king was undoubtedly the best fighter, which was proved by the surprised look in the sorcerer's face. Hadn't he expected Arthur to take up his challenge? Oh, how wrong that boy was if he thought he could disturb the king's sleep with his petty accusations and his tempting cuteness and then go home unscathed.

The king smirked in pleasure at what could very well turn out to be a very interesting night. His smugness didn't fade as he plunged the dagger into his bedside table which caused the boy to give a start. However, the sorcerer didn't back up and waited courageously for the king's judgement.

Arthur, for his part, did what he had been wanting to do since that insolent pretty sorcerer had appeared in his chambers. He leaned up in order to capture the boy's nape and with a forceful grip he lowered the boy's head until he was at his eye level. They looked at each other for less than a few seconds, enough so that they could grasp each other's emotions, and then the king kissed the sorcerer hard. He stroked the boy's lips with his own and tasted them with his tongue just once before parting from the unresponsive sorcerer.

“You may go,” Arthur announced then, releasing his hold on the sorcerer.

However, said sorcerer only straightened. Another round of looking transpired then. The sorcerer's doubts about the situation were more than evident when facing the king's desire. He lowered his gaze, as if thinking, and coloured after finding he was looking directly at the king's bare chest.

“What was that for? Is this some kind of punishment, my king?” he practically spat.

Arthur sighed. He was not the kind of man who forced himself upon others. That's why he leaned back against the bed's headboard to calm himself once more and explained, “This was the proof you wanted,” he affirmed a bit coldly and hurt. “I have had you at my mercy, knowing you were a sorcerer, and now you are free. Of course, you can go if that is what you want.”

The boy only continued looking back at the king, a deep frown gracing his cute face.“What?” he asked and it sounded almost dejected, as if the king had just kicked him.

“I told you,” Arthur answered decidedly, looking straight at the boy's beautiful eyes the whole time. “I'm not going to punish anyone for the mere fact of having magic.” The boy made to refute this statement but Arthur went on. “You didn't come here to really attack me. I know I was never in danger. And, anyway, I can stop you at any moment myself or I just have to call the guards in.” (It was not completely the truth but the boy didn't need to know that). “You came here to get answers and you had.”

“Then, the kiss... What was that for?” the sorcerer insisted.

Arthur smiled gently at the boy in an attempt to soothe him. This was important and the sorcerer needed to understand it clearly. “It wasn't punishment. I don't like to force people into my bed for my pleasure. But I do like to make my feelings known when I see someone I like. I'm a man of action.” The sorcerer looked at him disbelievingly. Arthur's smile morphed into a smirk. “And I never back down from a challenge.”

At that, the sorcerer's face relaxed, although he didn't let his guard completely down yet. In fact, his eyes never let the king's as his right hand went to rest on Arthur's chest, right above his heart. “I never back down from a challenge either, my lord,” he affirmed self-confidently. “And I have more questions.”

The sorcerer leaned down until he was once more face to face with Arthur, his breath practically ghosting over the king's. “Does that mean that magic users can really be free?” Their noses stroked each other almost tenderly. “That we can finally use our powers out in the open?” It was the turn of their lips to bump into each other. “That we will never have to hide again?” The king made to kiss those tempting lips but the sorcerer leaned back to look at him seriously again. What was the boy playing at? And then he asked one more question, “That we will also be able to be part of your court and serve this kingdom and its people?”

The king pressed his lips together into a thin line at those questions. This, whatever it was, could be a dangerous game. Those were exactly some of the main points that he had had to discuss with his council for hours. And truth be told, it hadn't been easy. However, with the help of some peaceful druids he had been able to convince his most conservative councillors to grant the sorcerers all the privileges the rest of ordinary people had in Camelot, but always with some restrictions. It wasn't perfect but even he understood some control was in order to avoid the constant magic attacks from the last years.

It was only fair to warn the sorcerer about the new laws regarding magic. And, anyway, Arthur was far too invested into the game now to back down, so he looked down at the graceful hand still placed upon his heart and covered it with his left hand before gazing at those beautiful blue eyes again. “Yes, you are free to do magic. But there will be conditions,” he answered truthfully.

The boy's face darkened as he asked, “What conditions?”

The king decided it was his turn to lay down the rules. Tired of being looked down by that questioning sorcerer, he kept the boy's hand still in place while with his free hand, he moved the sheets away and knelt on the bed. When they were at the same level once more, he caressed a pale cheek fleetingly before placing that hand on the boy's neck. Now they were equal. The boy could use his magic to kill him with the same speed he could break his neck with that hand.

Both of them were watching each other like a hunter his prey, like a warrior his enemy. However, both knew no fight was going to happen. Somehow they had reached a truce of sorts and were listening to each other's reasons. And more. Although the tension was still palpable, there was something else in that room. Lust. Pure and unadulterated desire. And it was time to do something about that.

The king kissed again the sorcerer. It was another hard kiss, with plenty of tongue and even teeth. And the boy gave back as much as he received. He, however, hadn't forgotten about his last question, since as soon as they parted in order to breath he gazed at Arthur questioningly.

“As I have said before, any criminal behaviour will be punished the same, magic or no magic,” the king affirmed, before his hand left the sorcerer's to lift the hem of his tunic and tenderly caress the soft skin of his belly. “Moreover,” he continued his speech while his hand moved up towards a nipple, “there will be a register of people with magic so that it could be more easily controlled.”

The sorcerer seemed a bit indignant at that but he only gasped as Arthur started to rub a hardening nipple. With a big smirk plastered on his face, the king looked directly at the boy's glazed eyes as he carried on, “Along with the name of the magician, it will also be recorded which are their talents. Of course, the teaching of magic will be allowed, specially peaceful magic such as healing or farming. As for harmful magic...”

“You're going to prohibit us from defending ourselves!” the boy exclaimed once more angry. And this time, the pleasure Arthur was giving him didn't work to subdue him, since the sorcerer stepped backwards in order to glare ferociously at him, breaking their contact in the process.

“It will also be allowed,” Arthur clarified with a displeased glare of his own. “But the Crown will watch them more closely. Of course, all sorcerers and sorceresses will have to pledge loyalty to Camelot but those with more power and a talent for the battle will be part of Camelot's army.”

“So what you want is to control us!” The sorcerer's fury was in full force by then. “I'm one of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live, _my lord,”_ he spat in defiance. _“_ What are you going to do to me? Chain me to do your bidding?”

Arthur, for his part, was losing his patience. Had he really thought Arthur was a tyrant who only wanted to legalize magic to make sorcerers his slaves? How dare that boy! He jumped up and stood face to face with the sorcerer.

“I will appoint a Court Magician who I can trust and there will be sorcerers and sorceresses in the council. They will handle all the matters related to magic, under my supervision, of course. But I will control nothing!”

The boy was rendered speechless by the king's last roared affirmation. With his heated look gone, his features softened to a confused boyish frown. And that beautiful expression was enough to melt Arthur's upset too. It was time to change tactics. He stepped closer to the sorcerer and when they were but a few centimetres from each other, Arthur sneaked a hand under the boy's tunic to stroke his back reassuringly.

“Now,” he practically purred into the sorcerer's ear, “if you don't have more questions for me, would you show me?”

“What?” the boy stuttered, not understanding Arthur's meaning. He turned his head and fixed the king in another perplexed stare.

Arthur smirked before leaving a sweet peck on the boy's lips and sitting on the bed patiently. “Your magic, of course.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively at the still standing shocked boy. “You said you are ' _one of the most powerful sorcerers to ever live_ '. I thought that with all that power and as invested as you are in the future of magic, you would be interested in the post of Court Magician.”

The boy gaped at him. “Me...” he achieved to mumble finally.

“So, go on,” Arthur encouraged as he leaned back and made himself comfortable on his own bed. “Show me what you can do with your so powerful magic.”

A few seconds of uncertainty and the sorcerer's eyes flashed gold. Arthur didn't know what to expect of that. What had the sorcerer done? There didn't seem to be any difference... And then Arthur felt it. A light caress that went from his right cheek down to his neck, chest and further down to his groin.

Arthur's eyes bulged slightly when the ties of his pants started to undo themselves on their own accord while more and more soft caresses started to join in the pursuit of stroking his whole body. A quick glance back at the sorcerer and those beautiful golden eyes confirmed that he was the one responsible for his pleasure.

With the wish of enjoying the deep emotions the boy was giving him, Arthur closed his eyes tightly and let himself feel. It was as if hundreds of curious hands were touching him everywhere – his shoulders, back, chest, abdomen, legs,... Even his most secret places, since Arthur soon felt the night cool air on his half hard length as it was freed from his pants and worshipped reverently as the rest of his body.

Without his noticing, the king had surrendered completely to the sensations the sorcerer was creating in his body. His mind was muddled and certainly unable to comprehend how was it possible that the sorcerer could awake in him such pleasure from afar, without moving at all or touching him himself. How could it be?

In an attempt to decipher such a mystery, the king opened his eyes only to find the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld. The boy was still in the same place where he was before Arthur had closed his eyes, his gaze still glowing pure gold, but there was a certain hunger in it. And then, there were those kind of sparkles of light. Those strange golden threads that seemed to come from the sorcerer towards Arthur to dance around him while leaving those delightful butterfly caresses on his skin.

The sensations were so intense that they were about to overflow him. Arthur really felt he could come undone at any minute and he couldn't allow that. He couldn't let all those amazing emotions end so soon. He wanted to experiment more. He wanted to feel it all. And for that he needed to stop.

His decision made, Arthur didn't lose time. In an instant he stood up across all those lights, grabbed the unsuspecting sorcerer with his strong hands and threw him onto the bed. As Arthur straddled the boy, pinning him effectively against the soft mattress, the lights and the golden hue in the boy's eyes disappeared gradually.

The moment had been broken but it was far from over. The boy was looking up at him and his expression said clearly he was still willing to go on with whatever it was they were doing. That sorcerer didn't seem to be intimidated by him. In fact, he was looking at him with a trusting smile. Arthur, of course, did the only sensible thing. He confessed, “I want to see more of your magic.”

He received a soft chuckle and a nod from the sorcerer and that was all he needed to utter shamelessly, “I want you to take off your clothes...” A moment of silence more transpired then before he added, “with magic.”

There was a new golden flash in the sorcerer's eyes, accompanied by an impish smirk on those plump red lips. When Arthur looked down to their bodies, they were both stark naked. The king, however, didn't mind at all. His pants were just a nuisance and, anyway, the only important thing in that moment was that he was finally able to contemplate the boy at his most glorious.

And glorious he was. The beauty of his face – with his silky jet black hair, his lively eyes, his exquisite cheekbones and sinful lips – was complimented by the rest of that lustful body. The milky skin seemed to glow golden (maybe because of the light of the candles and the fireplace or maybe because of the sorcerer's magic). The scarce dark hair that covered part of his torso and legs seemed almost elegant. And those perky pink nipples...

However, as lascivious as the view was, there was a whole innocence in the boy, in the way he seemed almost shy under the king's scrutiny that reaffirmed Arthur's belief that not all magic was evil or, at least, that that incredible naïve beautiful fierce and a bit idiotic boy couldn't be evil.

Once more overtaken by his own feelings, the king took action. It was time for his eager mouth to bring those same amazing sensations he had just experienced to the sorcerer. And so, he kissed, licked and sucked every inch of skin he could reach, from that sweet mouth, to that delectable neck, to those alluring nipples and even down to the boy's already full hard on.

As much as the king was enjoying his exploration, he did notice when once more his skin was in the receiving end of those mysterious golden caresses. Delighted by the mere thought of being so revered by the sorcerer's magic, Arthur went one step further. His hands deftly turned the boy around so that he could proceed with his ministrations to the back of the boys neck and again down to the boy's entrance.

A mere few licks in there and the boy's until then subdued whimpers transformed in chocked pleas, “No, please...” he practically moaned. “I want you to...” he turned his head around to look at Arthur with imploring eyes and begged, “Let me...”

Arthur distinguished clearly a new flash of gold in the sorcerer's eyes. However, he didn't have time to ponder what the boy had done that time when said boy knelt up and presented his arse hole as an offering. Good god, he had prepared himself with magic! And, of course, Arthur, being such a gracious king, could do nothing but abide by the sorcerer's wishes.

All delicacy forgotten, he pushed into the boy with gusto and was rewarded with sweet moans and more of those strange lights surrounding them. Even... was that a butterfly? The boy's moving against him made him banish such a stupid thought from his mind and surrender completely to the passion.

They moved in total synchrony, every one of Arthur's shoves enthusiastically met by the sorcerer. Their joined bodies glistened in the beautiful golden threads moving around them, stroking them and intensifying their utter bliss.

And he had believed he had experienced pleasure before. In all his life, Arthur had never felt such fulfilling satisfaction. He doubted that something as extraordinary as flying could compare to that – to the incredible excitement of having unadulterated magic touching you everywhere. It was so intense that he would happily die in that moment with no regrets.

“My lord,” the sorcerer suddenly whispered reverently between pants. “Do me the honour... of allowing me to be... the first sorcerer... to pledge loyalty to you...”

That threw the king over the edge and he came as a bright light clouded his reason. Then, darkness and an adoring voice that told him, “I'm always at your service.”

When Arthur regained conscience the room was completely dark again, a clear contrast to all the candles and luminous threads that had illuminated his chambers but a few moments before. There was nobody else with him. The sorcerer was gone and Arthur was left alone in his bed, naked and coated with sweat. In his mind there was only room for one thought. Magic was really a wonder.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Today was an important day. As king of Camelot, Arthur had an important announcement to do to his people.

He was to be dressed and groomed to perfection for that and for the banquet that would follow to celebrate such a historic occasion. After more than 25 years, magic was welcomed back to Camelot.

Most nobles of his realm were to attend for the announcement and the posterior banquet as well as dignitaries from other surrounding realms. Of course, his people, the good citizens of Camelot would also be there when he would go out the main balcony overlooking the square to give the good news.

As everybody could see, today was indeed a very important day. Then, why hadn't his manservant come to help him dress for such a big occasion? Why had he been forced to try to prepare himself? He wasn't stupid, he knew he was doomed to disaster but it was getting late and when he had asked the guards outside his door for the whereabouts of his manservant, no one had been able to answer him.

Perhaps he was acting a bit childish not allowing another servant to help him, but he really thought it had to be his manservant who should dress him for the day that would most probably change their lives. And so he embarked alone on the frightening quest of looking for suitable clothes in his very huge wardrobe and trying to put them on.

Suddenly, when he was struggling to move a quite tight tunic down his torso, the door opened. Thank god, Arthur thought without turning around. “You there Merlin?” he asked. “Where have you been?”

When the king finally turned around, his eyes were fixed on an impeccably dressed Merlin. He was unmistakably wearing last night's clothes and Arthur couldn't help noticing that in the daylight that wonderful embroidered tunic matched his beautiful eyes perfectly.

After a few seconds, Arthur had to close his mouth, noticing he was gawking at the dazzling image that his loyal servant/friend/lover turned sorcerer presented.

Merlin only chuckled at Arthur and went to leave a tray of food (that Arthur hadn't even noticed he was holding) on the table. As he approached the king, Merlin's smile turned into a full grin. “Really Arthur. Can't I leave you alone for a minute?”

“Where have you been?” Arthur repeated with a pout.

Merlin frowned. “Today is the big announcement,” he declared as if it was obvious. At Arthur's confused face, Merlin rolled his eyes and clarified. “I had to prepare myself too. Wouldn't you want me to attend with my usual ragged clothes?”

Gazing at how gorgeous Merlin looked, Arthur could only nod in understanding. He allowed Merlin to take off that horrible tight tunic he was trying to put on and went to eat something while Merlin moaned and complained without restraint about the mess Arthur had created in the wardrobe and even on the room's floor.

However, both of them were smiling happily at both their antics. And they continued to do so later, while the servant dressed his master to perfection. And also after that, when they kissed with wild abandon. And even when they left the king's chambers to go to the balcony where the great announcement would take place. And by the time the good subjects of Camelot were cheering for the good news, both lovers were grinning like mad in utter bliss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. The Drunkard

It had been a long day but that didn't mean it had been a bad one. When King Arthur entered his chambers very late at night there was a big smile on his face, brought out by the satisfaction of seeing the good people of Camelot happy and safe and, well, the few cups of wine he had had during the previous banquet that evening had also something to do with his contentment.

Arthur closed the heavy wooden door behind him and let his gaze accommodate to the semidarkness of his chambers (only the fireplace and some candles were lit). With a sigh, he leaned against said door and let his mind wander. It had really been a great day. And a great banquet too. Camelot had just celebrated a great historic event with nothing less than good food, good wine and the best company.

Now a pleased but somehow tired king only wanted to undress, put on his night clothes and have a good night's sleep. Tomorrow would be another long day. The banquet marked the end of long talks and the instauration of new laws but that was only the beginning of a new era for Camelot. There was still so much to do...

Arthur only hoped he wouldn't wake up too much hangover with all the celebrating. But then his mind provided him with images of some of the most drunk present at the banquet and he could only chuckle in amusement. How could they make such a fool of themselves in public? He wouldn't like to be in their shoes the next day.

Still diverted with the good time he had just had, the king undressed himself quickly and put on a pair of comfy trousers before blowing off some candles and lying down on his huge bed. He snuggled under the blankets and let sleep take him. His mind was going fuzzy, tiredness weighing him down, making him forget about everything... He was almost in the land of the dreams... When suddenly...

BANG! A door slamming closed noisily. And then a nervous drunken giggle.

What the hell?! Arthur's mind, always on alert, woke up immediately. He leaned up on the bed as his trained eyes fixed themselves upon a slim figure by his door. It was a boy. A very plastered boy shaking among stifled peals of laughter. Just... great! So much for a quiet night to recover after the banquet.

Arthur groaned and pulled off the blankets. He stood up slowly and directed his steps towards the boy, still snickering merrily and holding to the door for dear life. By the sight of it, it seemed he could topple over at any moment. Arthur stopped but a few meters from him and took advantage that the boy hadn't seen him yet to think about his options because, really, what could he do with a very drunk intruder in his chambers in the small hours of the night?

The most obvious choice would be throwing him out of his chambers but it was evident that the lad couldn't take care of himself in that state. And most of the castle inhabitants would undoubtedly be in a similar condition by now. Then something bad could befall the poor durnkard with no one to help him. And it would be all his fault. Arthur sighed resignedly.

“Hey!” he exclaimed softly to get the boy's attention.

The lad snapped his neck around to look at him with big scared eyes, the hand he was not using to hold onto the door going to his chest in a frightened pose. Then his eyes lightened in recognition, “My... king...” He slurred before proceeding to giggle once more amused by God knew what, “you... you... scared me...”

“Here,” Arthur approached the boy and put his arm around his slim shoulders so that he could guide him towards his inner chambers and his bed.

They boy didn't resist. His laughter had subsided now that he was looking at his king with furrowed brows. “My lord... What are you doing here?” he asked.

“These are my chambers,” Arthur answered without even bothering to look at the very inhebriated boy in his arms. Where the hell did he think he was?

The drunkard looked around for some seconds, still clearly confused, until understandment downed onto his fuzzy mind. “Oh...” he exclaimed before a new round of laughter emerged form his lips, shaking his thin form against Arthur's side. Arthur simply contained another exhapserated sigh and tightened his grip on the boy so that he didn't end on the floor due to all his convulsing giggles.

Once by the bed, Arthur leaned the boy down onto the mattress, where he fell onto ungracefully, almost like a sack of potatoes. The king observed transfixed for a few moments as the boy moaned at the softness of the bed. The sound seemed really sinful coming for those plush red lips. Definitely sinful lips that were acommpanied by more condemning features: unblemished pale skin, gorgeous deep blue eyes and dishevelled jet black hair. The lad was really beautiful.

Arthur swallowed down. It was going to be a long night, having such an alluring creature in his bed. But then the boy moved and tried to burrow onto his blankets with his clothes and boots still on. “Hey!” Arthur protested. “At least take those off!”

The boy looked up at him uncomprehensively until Arthur pointed his boots. Thanks God he obeyed without more of his tipsy comments or laughter. He sat up with a bit of an effort to lean down... and toppled face first onto the floor. Arthur's worried reaction made him knelt quickly by the strange bundle that was the boy's body to check he was okay. He received another cheerful guffaw for his concern.

Arthur tsked annoyedly and raised the boy by his armpits and back onto the bed. This time he didn't say anything. He knelt down and took off the boy's boots himself. He left them by the bedside table and went back to his guest for the night to take off his jacket, belt and neckerchief. He had to struggle, well, more kind of battle against the lad who started to reach for him and giggle and comment, “My king... you're so pretty... can I... undress you too...”

Finally, after slapping the boy's hands away for what felt like a thousand times, Arthur had him only clad in his shirt and pants (although still sofly giggling). He lifted the blankets from under the boy and positioned him comfortably in one side of his huge bed before tucking him in. His job finished, the king contemplated once more the pretty face of his late drunk visitor to find him smiling contentedly at him.

Arthur returned the smile with a whispered, “Sleep.” It worked instantly as the lad's heavy lids started to close and in a couple of seconds he even seemed to be snoring softly. Arthur chuckled and shook his head in wonder at the stoned boy now sleeping in his bed.

Once reassured that everything was all right with the lad, Arthur went to his side of the bed and lay down. He looked back to the boy through the stretch that separated them. He seemed so calm and peaceful in his sleep, so beautiful... In a couple of minutes the king was sleeping too, a satisified smile on his face. He had done the right thing.

It must have been but less than an hour later that Arthur noted somehing soft moving against his side. Something, or he supposed someone, seemed to be clinging to him, a hand stroking his side tenderly. It felt really good so he didn't bother opening his eyes and tried to drift back to the deep slumber he had been enjoying so much.

But then that someone started to get bolder, his clasp got tighter while that caressing hand started to descend towards his lower regions. Arthur was gaining consciousness by such ministrations and was in fact about to protest when he noticed soft pecks on his neck and collarbones. He sighed at such wonderful sensations, all complaints forgotten...

Until that small wandering hand finally got to sneak under the hem of his pants and grabbed his half-hard cock. For a second those sloppy kisses had made him want to be swept along with the moment but then he remembered the very plastered boy with whom he was sharing his bed. Undoubtedly all those entrancing attentions came from him and he shouldn't allow him such liberties just like that.

Arthur forced himself to finally open his eyes and react. He grabbed some tresses of that silky hair to move that dristracting mouth away from him. “Stop,” he commanded.

He only received a whimper, the boy's hand still on his semi-erect length. With another effort he reached for the boy's wrist to stop his stroking motions. “This is not all right,” he affirmed, because how wrong was to take advantage of someone in such a drunk state.

The boy pouted cutely. “But... I want... so much to please you... my king... You're sooo pretty...” he whined. Gods, it sounded so childish that it only confirmed what a bad idea all this was.

Arthur tried to wrestle the lad away from him but he was stronger than he looked and then he resumed caressing his cock... It produced such amazing sensations that distracted Arthur from his goal, which allowed the boy to go back to his sloppy kisses, going down his chest and... under the blankets...

Oh God... Arthur had tried to stop him – he had really tried... But, well, the boy probably wasn't so utterly drunk anymore and, technically, it wasn't him the one taking advantage of the situation, wasn't it? In fact, he hadn't touched him, or kissed him or made anything untoward... Was it really so wrong to let the boy continue with his attentions to his king?

Suddenly, Arthur's musings were interrupted when the boy threw back the blankets and smiled up at him. He was proned between his legs, his mouth but a few centimetres from his now completely hard and bare cock. He sent him a mischievously grin before blowing gently the head his length. A moan escaped Arthur's lips when an elegant finger started caressing it lightly.

“Hello there...” The boy whispered reverently, still petting his hardness. “I can see you're happy to see me...”

More giggles made Arthur rethink what the hell he was getting himself into. Because, really, the lad was now talking to his cock... But then he leaned down to rub his nose against his shaft and it was so ridicously sexy and pleasant... Oh, and when he sticked out his tongue to lick it. So delicious...

Arthur threw his head back and closed his eyes tight, practically purring with contentment. He surrendered to that intoxicating hot mouth that hadn't stopped with its ministrations, licking and then sucking and going down and then up again, engulfing him, surrounding him and giving him so much pleasure...

Almost of his own accord, Arthur's hands went back to grab the boy's soft tresses of black hair. It felt so damn good... Even if it was obvious the boy had no great technique, he compensated it with his great enthusiasm and gods, he was taking him so deep...

Suddenly, the boy almost choked on his length, bringing Arthur back from his high. He leaned up quickly and yanked the boy off his cock so he could breath in some hair. However, he only seemed to be coughing loudly. Arthur rubbed his back in a reasurring way while the lad tried to recover his senses little by little. In that moment the king noticed how drunk he was still, which made him feel so bad. Was it really ok to go on with this?

“Shhh,” Arthur calmed the boy before sighing and suggesting. “We should go back to sleep.”

They boy whined another protest and his hand reached back for the king's cock but this time Arthur was determined, afraid of letting the boy continue, only to choke himself to death on his length. He stopped his grabbing hands and manhandled him to lay back on the mattress.

“Please, sire,” the boy mumbled in response. And he was looking at him so pleadingly that Arthur felt once more transfixed by his beauty. He could only look down at that pretty face. That small pause gave the boy the opportunity to lean up and place a sweet kiss on his lips. Then, he moaned as he started to rub his still clothed hard cock against Arthur's thigh, making the king's length rub against his thigh in return.

Arthur groaned. This may not be as preasurable as being inside that slippery velvety cavern but it was safer and after all, he had already let the boy take the reins once, so perhaps he should just go with it.... Allow that mouth to continue exploring his... Those open mouthed kisses also felt pretty good... And those small hands caressing his bare back... And all that friction...

They didn't last long. The wet kisses, the wandering hands and the rutting against each other made them come shamefully soon. Something that maybe shouldn't be very surprising if taking into account how close Arthur had already been and the boy, well, he seemed to need little to be brought down due to his inhebirated state.

When Arthur recovered from the most strange orgasm in his life (really, he was only rubbing his cock against a boy's thigh), he discovered a sticky mess in his stomach. The boy's pants and shirt were also wet but he didn't seem to mind as he was half asleep, a satisfied smile on his face. Arthur practically huffed as he went to get a cloth. He cleaned himself and then took charge of the boy. He had to undress him since it would be really uncomfortable to sleep with those soiled clothes.

Once naked, Arthur gave himself some time to admire the sleeping boy. He was so cute... so beautiful... Finally, Arthur got to lie down on his bed once more. He tucked the boy to his side in a protective hug and covered both their forms with the bedcovers. He sent a last fond look at his bedmate before closing his eyes. In a couple of minutes soft snores were the only thing that could be heard in the room.

 

* * *

 

In the morning...

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. Sleeping felt good but consciousness was claiming him. The bright light coming from the open window helped in sharpening his senses, making him more aware of his surroundings. Specially of a warm body pressed to his right side. A quick peek down and the jet black hair he could glimpse confirmed that the one in bed with him was, of course, his dear Merlin.

Arthur smiled happily. He raised his hand and caressed his lover's soft hair tenderly while inhaling his sweet smell. It was a great start for such an important day, in fact, it felt as the best possible start, with Merlin in his arms... Or so he thought until he leaned down to look properly at his lover and found him drooling on his chest. Really...

“Merlin...” Arthur whispered, poking the boy lightly. He was sure his lover was completely hangover and didn't want to wake him up abruptly.

Merlin simply whined in protest. Gods, was he still drunk?

“Merlin... It's a new day,” he said a bit louder.

No reaction.

“We have things to do.” Arthur poked his ribs again.

“No...” Merlin moved away from his hand and burrowed deeper into his chest. “My head hurts too much...” he complained.

Arthur chuckled and poked him some more. “Com'n, you lazy daisy.”

Merlin turned around and murmured, “Just let me sleep some more.”

Arthur smirked mischievously. Like hell he was going to let Merlin continue sleeping. He came closer to his lover's back and whispered alluringly in his ear, “Com'n, love, you can't lounge in bed all day doing nothing. Now you have important responsiblities. Do it for your king.”

Merlin didn't bother replying. Arthur returned to the fray by caressing Merlin's ear with his finger. Merlin didn't show any sign he was feeling it so he continued with his ministrations. He blowed his lover's ear and kissed it and nibbled it. Merlin hummed.

Arthur smiled. He knew how sensitive Merlin was. He lowered his head, leaving a trail of kisses down the boy's neck to his collarbone. He licked him and then when Merlin's moans of pleasure became louder, he bit.

Merlin shrieked like a girl. He shoved Arthur away from him and turned around to look at him indignantly. And completely awake. “You prat!” Merlin exclaimed while nursing his bitten neck. He looked really adorable in that moment.

Arthur smirked back at him in triumph. “Then, are you getting up to face a new day with me, my Court Magician?”

That seemed to sober Merlin even more. Now he was beaming like a fool. “Of course, my king.”

The king punched his sorcerer on his arm before getting up energetically. The boy on the bed huffed in an offended tone. “And yet you're still such a prat,” he grumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
